Revelations Revised
by luv2write89
Summary: Just a revision of the episode revelations. What if JJ and Reid had both been taken by Tobias? When it comes down to who it, one of them may have to die, but who will chose who lives and who dies? The story's better then the review, I promise. R and R plz
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about all these lines. It just shows different people's points of view. I had this idea stuck in my head right away after watching the episode, so I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review. (Oh, and it's kind of hard to show that Tobias is a schizophrenic, so I hope I did it okay)

* * *

"Reid? Reid!" JJ whispered as she peered around the side of the barn. She watched as he disappeared into the cornfield and she began to feel uneasy. They should have just stuck together. She drew out her gun and slowly walked downwards the barn doors. Suddenly they flew open, causing her up jump back in shock and her heart to pound loudly. She was new at this field stuff and she wasn't finding it to be too much fun. She'd rather find herself facing the media than facing the criminals. Shaking those thoughts aside, she slowly entered the barn, flash light in her left hand, gun in her right. She scanned the barn with the flashlight as she continued to walk forward ever so slowly . . .

* * *

Tobias had snuck into the cornfield, leading the one FBI agent on a wild goose chase. He knew that what he was doing wasn't right, but it was too late now. His father wouldn't allow him to stop. His face suddenly hardened and he began to make his way back to the barn. He didn't want the weak little FBI boy; he reminded him too much of what a failure his son had turned out to be. He wanted HER, so that he could make her pay for her sins. He snuck back towards the barn, being careful to make sure that the other agent wasn't following him and he opened the door from the back. He snuck in and carefully walked forwards towards his laptop. He aimed it towards the front of the barn and walked over to his dogs as he kept them quiet. The front doors opened and he watched as a figure walked into the barn. A smile spread across his face as he made out who it was in the dark. The female FBI. They were all Jezebel's and he'd make sure that she would pay just like the last one had . . .

* * *

Reid looked around the corn field in puzzlement as he saw no signs of movement. He knew that he had seen Tobias come running into the cornfield and he thought that he had followed him. Tobias must have shaken him. Reid let out a frustrated groan and headed back towards the barn to where JJ had been. Suddenly he heard a scream and a gunshot and his heart lurched in his throat

"JJ!" He shouted as he sprinted as fast as he could towards the barn, praying that she'd be alive when he got there.

* * *

JJ continued to walk forwards, a sense of uneasiness continuing to grow and then she felt her shoe step in something wet. She slowly leveled her flashlight at the ground and felt her pulse quicken and her eyes widen. She had just stepped in a pool of blood. She aimed her flashlight forwards a few feet and stopped as she came across where the blood had come from. She felt lightheaded and nauseated by the sight and then she drew her attention away from it. She swung the flashlight to the left and she froze as it revealed a snarling dog. She quickly shone the flashlight a few past the blood in front of her where there was another dog and then to the right and her whole body tensed up as she not only saw a dog but Tobias crouched down beside the dog. The dogs all snarled and she took a step back, but it was too late. The three dogs began to bark as they all rushed her and JJ screamed. She fired a shot off at the dog on her right, killing it instantly, but that had left room for the other dogs to attack. They jumped on her, knocking her to the ground and causing her to drop her gun as they ferociously bit her arms and legs. JJ lashed out, kicking and punching them desperately, but it made them bite even harder. One of the dogs clamped down on her left forearm, causing her to cry out in pain. She screamed again and again as she tried to protect herself from the dogs but they were relentless, tearing at her skin. All of a sudden two shots rang out and then JJ heard whimpers and felt the dogs pull away.

"JJ!" Reid's voice cried out and JJ closed her eyes in pain.

"Over . . .here." She said weakly. She heard the sound of footsteps heading towards her and when she opened her eyes again, she was looking up at Reid's face.

"JJ . . .oh no." Reid said hoarsely as he bent down beside her. Her face was scratched, her hair tousled and blood was pouring out of her left forearm at an alarming pace. Her jeans were ripped all over, blood was coming out of a few wounds and her own blood was splattered across her shirt.

"Reid, he's here. He's still . . .look out!" JJ screamed. Reid looked up to get clobbered in the head with the end of a gun. He collapsed onto his back, his head throbbing with pain.

"Get up." Tobias' voice snarled and Reid began to get to his feet.

"Not you. Her." He snapped, looking at JJ.

"It's not her you want, it's me. Take me." Reid begged. Tobias looked at him in disgust.

"She's the adulterer. She needs to be punished." He said.

"I'm not an adulterer. Please. . ." JJ whispered. Tobias let out an angry roar and he grabbed her by her left arm and hauled her up. JJ let out a scream and he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up." He said harshly.

"M-my arm. I can't . . ." JJ's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she collapsed in his arms.

"If you don't bandage it, she's going to die!" Reid snapped angrily as he got to his feet. Tobias pointed the gun at Reid.

"Don't tell me what to do." Tobias said, a look of rage on his face.

"Here, I'll put my gun down, if you'll just let me bandage her arm." Reid said as he tossed his gun aside. Tobias looked as if he was going to shoot him right then and there. Then Reid experienced the single weirdest thing ever as he watched Tobias talk to himself.

"Just shoot him."

"No, not yet."

"I'll do it myself!"

"No!"

"You are the most pathetic excuse for a son!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Reid watched in shock as Tobias carried this one sided conversation and he realized in horror that there was no three unsubs, Tobias had to be all three of them, Rafael, himself and his father.

"Please. Let me bandage her arm." Reid repeated, softly this time. Tobias looked at him with a softer expression on his face.

"Okay, but I will kill her if you try to escape." He said and he shoved JJ towards him. Reid caught her and carefully lay her down on the ground. He then took a piece of his shirt, ripped it off and carefully bandaged her arm as best as he could.

"Now give her back." Tobias said as he leveled the gun at JJ.

"Okay, okay. Why don't you take me instead?" Reid said as he picked up JJ.

"I told you before. She's the one that needs to die." Tobias snarled and Reid looked up at the changed man. There was no reasoning with this side of Tobias.

"Take me too." Reid said as he handed JJ over to Tobias. Tobias slung JJ over his shoulder and looked at Reid.

"I won't leave without her." Reid said angrily. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the butt end of the gun coming towards his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the awesome reviews and helpful feedback! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

At Quantico . . . .

Garcia sat in her lab, still trying to erase the memories of seeing Mrs. Douglas getting eaten by those dogs. She was still shaking at the memory of it and it made her sick that people would download this kind of stuff. Right now she was trying to enjoy some quiet time with everyone rushing out to that creepo's place, but all she could think about was JJ and Reid, hoping that they were okay. She let out a deep, shaky breath and she closed her eyes as she tried to relax. Suddenly her computer dinged and her eyes flew open. There was another video playing. This Tobias Hankel guy moved fast. Garcia moved closer to the screen to watch the video, but as soon as she saw the first person who was in it, her face turned a pitch white color.

"Oh no. Oh no, no no no!" Garcia cried out and she whipped out her cell phone. She punched in Morgan's number as she watched numbly at the scene unfolded in front of her.

"It's Morgan." Morgan replied.

"M-Morgan. It's m-me." Garcia stammered out.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked immediately, his voice full of concern.

"You need to get your ass over to the unsub's place now!" She said, her voice full of panic. On the screen she watched as JJ looked back and forth and then Garcia heard them. The dogs.

"Oh my go . . ."

"Garcia! What is it?!" Morgan shouted.

"It's JJ! She's there and the dogs are and . . ."Garcia let out a chocked cry as she heard JJ scream.

"They're attacking her Morgan! They're . . . there's blood and . . .oh . . ." Garcia said as she held a trembling hand up to her mouth.

"We'll be there in ten minutes. Faster if I can help it." Morgan repeated.

"Wait, it's not done . . ." Garcia said. She flinched as she heard two gunshots and then saw the two dogs that had been attacking JJ lying dead by her side. Then Reid's voice came in.

"Reid's there. He's helping her. Her arm . . .Morgan, why do I have to see these things?" Garcia said hoarsely as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"We'll nail him Garcia. Penelope, listen to me. We'll catch this guy. Reid and JJ will be fine." Morgan said.

"You should be watching this then because it doesn't look like that to me. He's . . .the unsubs, there isn't three of them, there's one of them. This guy has multiple personalities Morgan, and he's taking them! Morgan, he's taking JJ and Reid!" Garcia said frantically. She heard Morgan yelling at Gideon in the background and heard the sirens on the car turn on.

"Okay, okay. We'll be there. I got to go Garcia. Can you send me that video onto my phone?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I can do that, but Morgan, if you thought the last video was bad . . ." Garcia trailed off.

"Yeah. I know. I'll talk to you later Penelope. Take the rest of the night off." He said softly and they both hung up. Garcia let out a deep breath and typed furiously at the keyboard, entering in a few commands. Seconds later the video was sent to Morgan's cellular phone and Garcia stood up shakily. She had had enough of this for one day. She looked at the screen once more and found herself shaking with rage. What was she doing? This guy was out there killing two of her co-workers and friends and she was going to go home?

"Not in this lifetime bub." She growled and she sat back down, typing furiously at her keyboard to find out all she could about Tobias Hankel.

* * *

Morgan ended the phone call and turned to face Emily. 

"What did that video show that got Garcia so upset?" Emily asked him softly.

"I should find out in a few seconds but she was struggling to keep it together. Something bad happened to JJ though. That's what I got from Garcia." Morgan said grimly.

"Not again." Hotch groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead. He had once again sent agents directly into the line of fire . . .just like he had done to Elle. Gideon glanced away from the road for a second and looked at Hotch sitting in the passenger seat.

"Don't even start with it. It's not true and you know that. The best thing we can do know is to be strong and to find them. We'll get them back safely." Gideon pressed down of the gas pedal and pushed the vehicle to as fast as it could go.

"I got the video from Garcia. Should we watch it now?" Morgan asked.

"You and Emily watch it. Gideon and I will watch it when we get there." Hotch said grimly. Emily scooted over and Morgan held out the phone for them to both see and then pushed play. The two of them watched in silence for the first few seconds until they say JJ get attacked.

"Oh my . . .Garcia had a right to be upset." Emily whispered in shock. Morgan's eyes widened and he just stared in disbelief. JJ's screams filled the vehicle, almost distracting Gideon from the road as he clenched the steering wheel harder. A member of his team was in pain. Nobody messed with his team and got away with it.

"Guys, we're here." Hotchner said as Gideon screeched to a stop. The four of them climbed out of the vehicle, followed closely by a car full of cops behind them. Hotchner told the cops to check out the house while they checked out the barn. Morgan and Emily couldn't tear their eyes away from the video and when it finally ended, they both looked at each other grimly.

"Let's go." Gideon said impatiently and Morgan and Emily climbed out of the vehicle, trailing Gideon and Hotch into the barn.

"FBI!" Gideon shouted into the barn. The silence confirmed his fear as he burst into the barn. He shone his flashlight all around as the four BAU members all walked cautiously into the barn. Gideon relaxed from his tense position and kept walking.

"They're gone. We're too late. We'll catch up with him elsewhere." Gideon said as they kept walking. He shone his flashlight back and forth until he came across the bodies of the dead dogs. Morgan, Emily and Hotch all quickly sped walked over to him as Gideon crouched down. Morgan checked his cell phone and then looked down at the pool of blood that lay under the dog.

"Any blood you find is most likely JJ's." Morgan said quietly as he shut his phone. Gideon let out a frustrated sigh as he stood back up.

"This isn't going to help us. We know where they used to be but we need to know where he's taking them. Maybe he left a clue in the house. Let's go check." Gideon said and he quickly walked away, followed closely by the rest of the BAU members.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours later . . .

Reid groaned as he began to come to and he slowly opened his eyes. He was tied to a chair by his wrists and ankles and he was in some sort of cabin. He looked to his left and he inhaled sharply. JJ was in a chair just like him, except her head had dropped against her chest and it looked as if she wasn't breathing. Reid quickly scanned the room to check if Tobias was waiting with them inside. There was no sign of him and Reid tried to shuffle his chair over towards JJ.

"JJ, wake up. Please wake up." Reid whispered urgently. JJ let out a small moan but she still remained unconscious."JJ, he's going to be back any minute. Wake up." He begged. He watched as JJ's eyelids fluttered and then slowly opened. She blinked a few times and then looked to her right.

"R-reid? What happened?" She asked groggily as she winced in pain.

"It's Tobias. He's captured us and taken us . . .well, I don't know where he's taken us." Reid admitted.

"Did y-you just say that YOU didn't know something?" JJ joked weakly, a small smile on her face. Reid gave her a weak smile back.

"I guess I did. How's your arm?" He asked in concern.

"About as good as it can be. I'm still a little light headed but it would have been worse if you hadn't gotten there in time. Thanks Spence." She said softly, causing Reid to smile.

"No prob . . ." They were interrupted by the door bursting open and Tobias burst into the room, a blank look on his face. He looked from Reid to JJ and stormed over to Reid's chair. He picked Reid and the chair up and moved him into the far corner.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked him, unsure of whom he was dealing with at the moment. The look on Tobias' face said it all.

"I'm making sure that you are out of the way so you can't do anything." Tobias drawled.

"Don't touch him." JJ said coldly. Tobias whirled around to face her, his face turning a red color.

"No woman is going to tell me what to do. Both of you are sinners and that is going to need to be fixed. Starting with you. You're the problem that started all of this." Tobias walked over to JJ and took of her socks and her shoes as she struggled against him.

"Stop struggling." Tobias snarled and he backhanded her hard across the face, causing her to cry out. He then withdrew a long, flat piece of stone and placed it by her ankle.

"No! Leave her alone. If you're going to hurt anybody, hurt me." Reid said angrily as he struggled against his restraints. Tobias stormed over to Reid and punched him hard in the face, causing blood to gush out of his nose.

"You know what? You're right. I am a sinner. You are too. We all are." JJ said, her voice trembling. Tobias turned to her, his eyes blazing, nostrils flaring.

"Nobody calls me a sinner." He said angrily and then he walked over to her. He raised his hand with the flat stone in it and brought it down across her ankle. He let out a satisfied smile as he heard her ankle crack and tears slipped down JJ's face as she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Why are you doing this? Tobias, you don't have to do this." Reid chocked out, wiping his nose on the sleeves of his shirt. Tobias turned to Reid and pulled out his revolver. He pulled out a bullet and walked over to Reid.

"I'm doing this because it's God's will." Tobias said calmly.

"Who am I talking to?" Reid asked softly.

"My name is Rafael." Tobias said calmly. JJ looked over at Reid, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'll explain later." Reid mouthed over to her as Rafael turned his back on Reid for a split second. When he turned back to face Reid, he had his revolver pointed directly at Reid's face, his finger taking off the safety of the gun.

"Rafael, please. You don't have to do this." Reid said, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

"I can't help it. I'm only an instrument of God." Tobias said calmly. And then he pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the Hankel Farm . . .

Garcia looked out the window of the car as her and Hotch pulled into the Hankel's driveway and she shivered. This place already gave her the creeps and she hadn't even stepped outside yet.

"You okay Garcia?" Hotch asked her as he shut off the car. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm doing this for JJ and Reid." She said quietly.

"We'll get them back and you're going to help us." Hotch said softly as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's go then." Garcia said as she climbed out of the car. The sooner this was over, the better. They walked over to the house and stepped inside. Hotch led Garcia through the kitchen and into the computer room and her eyes widened at his set up.

"This is high tech stuff. He knows what he's doing." Garcia said as she sat down on a chair.

"What am I looking for, by the way?" She asked, looking up at Hotch.

"Anything that you can find about him. We're rifling through his papers and stuff, so just give us a shout if you get anything." Hotch said. Garcia nodded and got down to it, hunching over the screen as her fingers flew over the keyboards."Wait. He's . . . Hotch, he's posted the video of JJ and Reid on his website." She said as the video popped up.

"I'll get the team together. Hold on." Hotch said and he ran into the kitchen. A few seconds later, the BAU team was assembled around the computers.

"Do you want me to play it?" Garcia asked. Gideon nodded grimly and Garcia hit play. The team watched in silence as the video went on, Garcia turning away, unable to look as the dogs attacked JJ, and Morgan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When it was over, Gideon looked at the bottom of the screen and was stunned to see how many people had downloaded the video already.

"Garcia, can you get this movie off the web?" He asked her angrily, his fists clenched. Garcia typed in some commands.

"It's almost impossible to sir, once you post something on the web, it's incredibly hard, if not impossible, to take it back." She said.

"Well say it's a virus or something! I don't care how you do it, just get the video off now." Gideon barked and he stormed off. Hotch looked at Garcia apologetically and then followed Gideon into the kitchen. Gideon had both hands resting on the table and his eyes were closed, a frustrated expression on his face.

"What was that all about?" Hotch asked him.

"Nothing. Just nothing. Let's concentrate on finding on JJ and Reid, huh?" Gideon said to Hotch and Hotch nodded.

"Okay. Did you guys find anything in his diaries?" Hotch asked him. Emily and Morgan walked into the room as he asked the question.

"We did get a lead but his diary shows that he was using that lead to throw us off his case. He was at Fort Bend at one point but he managed to elude the police there." Emily said. Gideon shut his eyes and frowned.

"He's showing us something. His interaction with the police . . ." Gideon opened his eyes and looked at the team gathered around him.

"He's showing us that no one can stop him with God on his side because he hasn't been caught." Gideon said softly. Morgan swore under his breath.

"I hate these religious nut jobs." He said, slamming a fist down on the table angrily.

"Um . . .Gideon? I think I've got something!" Garcia's voice called out. Emily, Hotch, Morgan and Gideon all walked out of the kitchen and into the computer room.

"What do you got Garcia?" Gideon asked her as he peered over her shoulder.

"This guy's computer . . .it's totally like some crazy-smart high school kid's. There aren't any religious manifestos or violent scenes on it." She said.

"That's impossible. This guy fits the profile of a religious psychopath and religious psychopath's have documents of what they're doing." Morgan said in disbelief.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Garcia?" He asked her. She looked up and shot him a look.

"I am never wrong about these kinds of things. I also found the websites that he used to watch people through their computers. He labeled them with things like thief, liar, adulterer, things like that. He seems to have found a sin in every single person. But Reid and JJ haven't done anything like that, so he can't do anything to them, can he?" She asked as she looked up. Morgan answered that for her.

"Everyone has done something that can be considered a sin Garcia. It just depends on who's looking at it." Morgan said grimly.

"Oh." Garcia said softly. As all five of them looked at the screen, they hoped that JJ and Reid hadn't done anything to endanger themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

I have been corrected on the fact that Tobias doesn't have schizophrenia, but he has D.I.D. (Dissasociative Identity Disorder) Thanks for the correction! Read and Review please!

* * *

At the cabin . . . .

Reid had been lucky that when Tobias, as Rafael, had fired the gun, that there had been a blank it in. He had a feeling that it had been Tobias' plan all along. Tobias had left soon after, leaving him and JJ alone in the cabin.

"JJ, how's your ankle? I-I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be here, it should be me." Reid said, looking over at her with a concerned expression on his face. JJ was in excruciating pain, but she didn't want Reid to know that so covered the pain up with a smile.

"I think it's broken, but it doesn't hurt too much. How's your nose?" She asked.

"It's been better." Reid admitted.

"So, what is Tobias? Is he a schizophrenic?" JJ asked him, trying to distract herself from the pain. Reid shook his head sideways.

"It may appear to be that way, but it's actually referred to as D.I.D or dissasociative identity disorder. D.I.D is when you actually have different personalities and three different people acting inside one person while schizophrenia is when you hear voices inside of your head." He explained. "That's what my mom has." He added softly.

"I'm sorry Spence." JJ said quietly.

"That's ok. I've never really told anyone that before. It's kind of nice to tell someone." He said, smiling at her. JJ smiled back and then after a few seconds, she laughed.

"What?" Reid asked, a confused look on his face.

"This. It's just kind of funny. Here we are, talking and sharing things like everything's nice and normal, when this religious psycho has us both tied up in chairs and has beaten the both of us."

"It is kind of funny, actually." Reid said, and he grinned at her. The door flew open again and Tobias came in, this time carrying firewood.

"What personality does he have now?" JJ whispered. Reid looked at Tobias' face and knew immediately.

"I believe it's Tobias' father. He must have had such an impact on his son that he is now one of Tobias' personalities." Reid whispered back.

"Mr. Henkel? I-I just wanted to thank you for burning those fish hearts, f-for protecting us from the devil." Reid said, causing Tobias to drop the firewood and walk over to face him.

"What did you say boy? You don't know anything about religion. You're a liar and a hypocrite." Tobias snarled, standing inches away from Reid.

"N-no! I'm n-not a liar. I-I've memorized the whole Bible. I can quote you anything." Reid stammered.

"Reid, what are you doing?" JJ said, fear creeping into her voice.

"JJ, don't worry about it." Reid said and he turned to face Tobias.

"Guess what boy? The devil can read too." Tobias said, a slow smile spreading across his face. He took off Reid's socks and shoes and then withdrew his arm.

"Now, confess what you've done wrong." Tobias said as he waited for Reid to answer.

"I haven't done anything . . .ahh!" Tobias smacked the sole of Reid's foot with the long, flat piece of stone, causing Reid to cry out in pain.

"Reid!" JJ cried out as she struggled against her bonds. Tobias stood up, walked over to JJ and backhanded her so hard across the face that she lost consciousness and Reid watched as her head dropped against her chest once again.

"I'll deal with you later." Tobias snarled and then he turned back to Reid."Now, where were we?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face as Reid swallowed thickly. At least JJ was unconscious so as not to see this.

"I'll ask you again. Repent of your sins." Tobias said angrily. Reid stayed silent and was rewarded with another hit to the sole of his foot, causing him to cry out in pain. Over and over Tobias hit him, causing tears to well up in Reid's eyes and just when he felt he couldn't take anymore, Tobias seemed to have gotten fed up with him as he stood up and walked over to JJ.

"No . . . keep . . . hitting . . . me." Reid gasped, trying not to pass out from the pain.

"I don't think so." Tobias said, a smirk spreading across his face. He stood in front of JJ, grabbed her leg and brought the piece of stone down onto her broken ankle. That snapped JJ out of unconsciousness immediately as she screamed in pain.

"NO!" Reid shouted as he lunged against his restraints.

"I told you to shut up boy! Listen to me!" Tobias roared as he walked over to Reid.

"I won't listen to you! So what are you going to do about it?!" Reid shouted back angrily, surprised at his own nerve. Tobias drew back his arm and viciously slammed the flat piece of stone against Reid's face, causing his head to jerk to the right and the taste of blood filled Reid's mouth. Tobias then punched him in the stomach hard and pushed the chair backwards, so as Reid was bent over in pain, his chair began to fall backwards and he slammed his head on the ground hard. He looked up one last time at JJ to catch the look of surprise on her face, and then he blacked out. Tobias looked at Reid one last time in disgust before he turned his attention towards JJ.

"Now it's your turn to pay for your sins." He told her as he walked over to her.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" JJ shouted angrily. Tobias walked up behind her and tipped her chair forwards so that she fell on her knees painfully.

"Now, one last time. Confess your sins." Tobias threatened and JJ looked up from the ground at him, not saying anything. Tobias rewarded her silence with a kick to the stomach and JJ doubled over in pain.

"Tell me now!" Tobias roared.

"I can't when I haven't DONE anything." JJ snapped. Tobias booted her in the stomach again, way harder this time and JJ cried out in pain as she felt a rib crack.

"Don't talk back to me girl." Tobias said. He gave her a couple of more kicks and then he finally placed her upright once again. He walked away from her, picked Reid up as well and then walked out the door, slamming it hard behind him. JJ breathed in and out, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain in her ribs made it difficult for her to breathe. Her whole body was aching with pain and she didn't know how much more she could take. She just hoped that that Gideon and the others would find them before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

It's a short chapter and i apologize, but the next one will be up soon! Keep on reviewing please! (Oh, and I obviously don't own Criminal Minds, but if I did . . . just imagine the possibilities!)

* * *

At the Hankel Farm . . .

"Hey Gideon, I think I found something." Emily called out from Tobias' bedroom. Gideon walked over from the bathroom and entered the room. Emily was hunched over a desk in the corner, the desk drawers pulled open and he walked over to her side.

"What do you got?" He asked her. She turned to face him and held up a piece of paper.

"I found this list showing that Tobias had gone to Narcotics Anonymous meetings." She said.

"Okay, that's good. See if you can find out who ran the meetings. Maybe there was a certain place that Tobias went to do his drugs." Gideon advised. Emily nodded and walked out of the room, heading for Garcia. Gideon stared at the walls of the bedroom and frowned as Hotch walked into the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Gideon.

"There's something off about these walls. Help me out for a second, would you?" Gideon asked him as he approached the peeling wallpaper of one of the walls. The two of them peeled back the wall paper to reveal words written over and over again, at least thousands of times. Hotch squinted to make out the faded writing.

"Is it in Latin?" He asked Gideon and Gideon nodded.

"It means Honor Thy Father."

"So that means his father had a pretty lasting affect on him." Hotch surmised and Gideon nodded in agreement. They were suddenly interrupted by the pounding of footsteps up the stairs and Gideon quickly walked out of the room to see Morgan come running up the stairs.

"What is it? What did you find?" Gideon asked him. Morgan beckoned and Gideon followed, Hotch trailing behind him.

"There's a storm cellar that we haven't checked out yet, I thought that you might want to come and see what's in it." Morgan said as they reached the end of the stairs. He led Gideon and Hotch outside to the storm cellar and the three of them drew their guns. Morgan pulled the door open and led the way, flashlight in his left hand, gun in his right hand. The three agents slowly made their way down the stairs and paused when they reached the end as their flashlights exposed everything around them. They were in a small, dark room that was freezing cold and it was almost completely filled with blocks of ice. Morgan walked a few feet ahead of Hotch and Gideon and then hung a left and headed towards the end of the room. He was shining the light around when he shone it ahead of him and he jumped back, his heart pounding.

"Um, guys? I think I just found Tobias' father." He said as he stared into the glassy eyes of the dead man that was frozen inside a block of ice. Gideon and Hotch quickly walked over to where Morgan was standing and they also shone their lights on the dead body.

" Let's get back to Garcia and see what we can find on Charles Hankel." Gideon said softly and the three men turned and walked out of the cellar.


	7. Chapter 7

This was a long time in coming and I'm sorry I took so long to update! I was extremely busy, but hopefully I can get some more chapters up quickly. Plz read and review! Thanks! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**At the Cabin . . .**

Reid blinked slowly as the world slowly came into focus. He immediately shut his eyes again as his head began to throb with pain, as well as the left side of his face.

"Reid. Reid are you okay?" JJ's worried voice called out to him. Reid opened his eyes and turns his head to the left.

"I just have a bit of a headache. How about you? What did he do to you?" Reid asked. He watched as she inhaled as if to say what happened, but the look of pain that crossed her face told him everything he needed to know.

"It's your ribs. JJ, did he break your ribs?" Reid asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"I t-think he may have broken one or two." JJ whispered, fighting back waves of nausea as she leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes tightly. Just then the door burst open and Reid turned his head to see Tobias walk in once again, carrying a sheep carcass, but when he met gazes with Reid, Reid saw sorrow and fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if my father hurt you." Tobias said softly as he put the sheep down on the ground.

"Tobias, please just let us go." Reid begged. Tobias looked up at Reid and Reid was surprised to see the genuine sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you go, but I can give you something." Tobias said as he unbuckled his belt. He walked over to Reid and tied his belt around his arm as he pulled out a syringe and two small, glass vials filled with a liquid. Reid squirmed as Tobias filled up the syringe.

"Tobias, I don't want any of this. Don't . . .I don't need it. If anything, give it to JJ." Reid said, shutting his eyes. This was probably the last thing he should be doing, telling Tobias to drug up JJ, but if it helped ease the pain she was in . . .

"Reid, what is it?" JJ asked as Tobias took his belt off his arm and walked over to JJ.

"I think it's some kind of hallucinogen. JJ, it will help with the pain." Reid said softly.

"How do you know that Reid?!. Reid, don't let him give me any of that!" JJ protested as she struggled against Tobias as he placed the belt on her arm."Reid! It's addicting and I don't need any of it, please . . .tell him to stop." JJ said, her voice raising a pitch.

"Tobias . . ." Reid said, not wanting to force JJ to have it. He just hated seeing her in this much pain.

"No. It's too late." Tobias said firmly. He took the needle and injected it into JJ's arm. Reid watched as JJ tried to fight the drug, but it took it's toll and her head dropped to her chest.

"Did you come out here a lot?" Reid asked Tobias softly and Tobias nodded.

"I came here to escape him. But you can't tell him what I'm giving you." Tobias said as he walked over to Reid, and then he also injected Reid against his will. Reid struggled as well but soon he found himself caught up in a memory. It was when his father was leaving him and his mother, telling his mother that she can't take care of herself and he can't take care of her. His father called him weak, and then he left, leaving him trying to convince himself, as well as his mother, that he wasn't weak.

"I'm not . . . weak. I'm not weak." Reid muttered, his head having fallen back as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You can say that all you want but it's not true. Your weak and you'll always be weak." Tobias snarled, his father personality having taken over.

"No . . ."Reid whispered, and then everything swirled into a inky blackness.

**The next day at the Hankel Farm . . .**

Morgan was taking a break outside when Deputy Farraday pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Deputy. Got something for us?" Morgan called out as the Deputy exited his cruiser.

"Sure do. It turns out that Charles Hankel has been dead for about six months already." The deputy said as he walked over to beside Morgan.

"That was probably the stressor that set Tobias into all these killings." Morgan mused.

"Morgan! I need you in here." Gideon's voice called out from the house.

"Thanks for the update Deputy." Morgan said and he ran inside the house."Gideon?" He called out.

"In the kitchen." Gideon called out. Morgan walked into the kitchen to see Emily and Gideon sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Morgan asked as they looked up from the table.

"I found out where the NA meetings took place and set up a meeting with Tobias' sponsor. Do you want to come along?" Emily asked and Morgan nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Morgan said and Emily rose to go.

"Oh and Gideon, Farraday said that Charles Hankel has been dead for six months already. Just thought you should know." Morgan said as he turned and exited the kitchen, Emily following right after him. Gideon nodded and frowned as he was left to think about this information. Then he went back to re-examining Tobias' diaries once again.

**A few minutes later . . .**

Morgan and Emily pulled into the driveway of the NA building and got out of the car. Emily had called ahead to see who had been Tobias' sponsor, and so there was a man waiting just out side the doors of the building as they got out.

"You the FBI?" The man asked as they made their way over to him. They nodded and the man let out a sigh.

"Shame about those couples that he's murdered. But he's always been a little off. It was that crazy father of his." The man said, lowering his voice.

"Everyone knows that Charles Hankel beat his kid, so it was no wonder that Tobias turned to drugs." The man said.

"Do you know what kind of drugs he took?" Emily asked.

"I think he used Dilaudid that was cut with a psychedelic. It would take him away from the reality that his father beat him and burned him." The man said grimly.

"Thank you for your time." Emily said politely and her and Morgan turned to leave.

"You know, it wouldn't have surprised me." The man called out as they walked to their car. Morgan turned to face him.

"What wouldn't have?" He asked him.

"If Tobias killed his father. With all that abuse that the boy suffered through, it's amazing that he's still alive." The man said. Morgan gave the man a polite smile and walked to the car where Emily was waiting.

**The Hankel Farm . . .**

Gideon and Hotch were sitting at the tables, re-examining the diaries when Hotch found a date that didn't match.

"Hey Gideon, check this out." Hotch showed the diary entry to Gideon.

"It's dated after Charles Hankel's death but it's his handwriting and he signs it at the end." Hotch said, a frown on his face.

"It backs up what we saw on the tape of JJ and Reid. This confirms that he has multiple personalities. Himself, his father, and the avenging angel Raphael." Gideon said softly. Hotch let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"We better tell everyone exactly what we've found." He said as he stood up.

"Are Morgan and Emily back yet?" He asked Gideon who shrugged his shoulders as he stood up.

"I don't know, but maybe we can try logging in on Tobias' computer with his father's ID." Gideon said and the two of them walked towards Garcia.

"Garcia, we've got an idea. Can you check to see if you can log into the computer as Charles Hankel?" Gideon asked her as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Can do." Garcia said. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed rapidly.

"Let's see." She muttered, more to herself then to Hotch and Gideon.

"Gideon?" Morgan's voice called out from the front of the house.

"We're with Garcia." Gideon replied.

"I've got something." Garcia said softly as she clicked open a website. She let out a gasp as she saw what lay in front of her just as Morgan walked into the room.

"I've got news about the . . ." He froze as he saw the computer screen and he walked over towards it.

"I knew it." He whispered, a triumphant smile on his face.

"This guy fits the profile of a religious psychopath." He said.

"Morgan. Was there something you guys wanted to tell me?" Gideon asked him, looking at him impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, right." Morgan said as he tore his gaze away from the screen and turned to face Gideon.

"It turns out that Tobias was addicted to drugs, so we're thinking there may have been a hideout, someplace where he could get away. His dad was abuse and he burned Tobias all the time, so Tobias used the drugs as a way to escape." He said, folding his arms across his chest. Gideon nodded and turned to Garcia.

"Try to see if you can find any mention of a secret hideout, either using Charles' login or Tobias'." He told her and Garcia nodded her head. Gideon leaned back and let out a deep sigh. They needed to find out where JJ and Reid were fast because they were running out of time.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Deputy Farraday's voice rang out from somewhere at the front of the house.

"We're in the computer room." Gideon replied. Footsteps filled in the silence and soon the deputy appeared at the doorframe, his hands on his hips.

"I got some news that I think you folks should know. Tobias was spotted at an electronics store last night and he stole things like laptops, external hard drives and satellite uplinks." The deputy said grimly.

"He's getting ready." Gideon said softly.

"Ready to do what?" Emily asked, looking at Gideon. He met her gaze.

"Ready to kill again." Gideon replied and he turned to the deputy.

"You need to go back to the sheriff and get ready for Raphael to call in. Call us immediately as soon as he does." Gideon said and the deputy nodded and took his leave.

"Gideon, I've got something. He's turned on his camera aga . . " Garcia's face paled as she saw who appeared on the screen.

"Gideon, it's Reid and JJ." Garcia said, her voice raising a pitch.

"He's tortured them. Both of them." Emily said softly as she stared at the images in front of her in shock. Gideon's eyes flew to the computer screen and the team stood around the computer in a stunned silence and watched in shock at the video unfolded before their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys like the quick update! I'll work hard to get the next chapter up quickly if you guys keep on reviewing!

* * *

**

**At the Cabin . . .**

Reid woke up slowly this time, his head throbbing in pain as he squinted to see the figure in front of him.

"T-Tobias, what are you doing?" Reid asked. Tobias turned to face Reid as he set up a video camera. He then walked over to Reid, picked him up in his chair and moved him closer to JJ, who was still unconscious, so that the video camera could capture them both. He then turned on the video camera and Reid watched as the red light flashed on and off.

"Raphael. I-Is that you?" Reid asked him and Tobias nodded silently as he continued about his work. Reid looked past Tobias and saw that he had set up four computer monitors in the back room.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked as he watched the four screens flicker to life. Four people appeared on the screen, one couple and three other women.

"Choose one." Tobias said softly as he stared at Reid, a calm expression on his face.

"Choose one for what?" Reid asked, swallowing nervously.

"Pick who lives." Tobias replied calmly. Reid's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the four people that were calmly going about their daily tasks.

"You're crazy if you think that I would pick someone." He answered quietly. Tobias looked at him angrily, his fists clenched.

"You either pick one, or they all die, now." He spat out angrily. Reid let out a shaky breath and shook his head sideways.

"I-I won't do it. I can't save one and not the others." He said, his voice quavering. Tobias' eyes flickered to JJ's limp form and a grim smiled spread across his face as he walked over to her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Reid asked nervously. Raphael pulled out his gun and, holding it with his left hand, placed it against JJ's temple, and then grabbed her hair with his right. He pulled her hair violently, causing her head to jerk backwards and Reid watched in horror as JJ's eyelids began to flutter.

"No, please. Don't do anything to her." Reid begged. Raphael only smiled at him and the two of them watched as JJ slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to her left to see Tobias towering over her.

"Reid. Wh-what's happening?" JJ asked groggily. Tobias yanked her hair again and she let out a small cry of pain.

"This is what's happening. See the monitors over there?" Tobias whispered harshly into her ear and JJ nodded, her eyes welling up with tears of pain. Her head was pounding as she tried to focus on what was happening, but she was still a little drowsy and things weren't clicking together as she struggled to concentrate.

"He has to pick one person out of the four to live and if he doesn't, then you die." Tobias snarled, looking at Reid.

"No. Tobias. You don't want to do this." Reid said, panic creeping into his voice. His eyes flickered from the screens to JJ.

"I . . ." He stammered, unable to bring himself to pick someone.

"Reid. Don't do it." JJ said, her voice firm as the drowsiness began to fade away. Tobias shoved the gun hard against her temple, causing her to tremble as she felt the cool metal of the gun against her head. Tobias released the safety on his gun and his finger rested on the trigger, causing JJ to swallow thickly. If she had to die, she had to die, but she wouldn't let others die because of her.

"Reid, don't." She said, her voice shaking.

"Pick someone NOW!" Tobias roared angrily and Reid watched in shock as Tobias began to squeeze the trigger slowly.

"REID, JUST LET HIM SHOOT ME!" JJ yelled angrily, upset that he would even have to think about it as Reid looked from the gun to JJ, a panicked expression on his face . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait again, but I've managed to put up another chapter! Hope you enjoy and please read and review!

* * *

. . ."Reid, don't." JJ said, her voice shaking.

"Pick someone NOW!" Tobias roared angrily and Reid watched as Tobias squeezed the trigger back slowly.

"NO! Okay, okay I'll pick! Please, just don't shoot!" Reid yelled frantically as tears streamed down his face.

"Her. The woman on the far right." Reid said, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Marilyn David." Raphael said and then he took his gun away from JJ's head.

"Reid . . ." JJ said in dismay as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry JJ. I couldn't." Reid said quietly and he turned his attention to the monitors.

At the Hankel Farm . . .

"Get Marilyn on the phone now." Gideon said to Garcia who nodded and typed frantically, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Okay, here's her number." Garcia said and repeated it to Gideon. He pulled out his cell phone, called her and told her to shut off her laptop.

"What do we do now?" Hotch asked Gideon as he shut his phone. Gideon turned to look at Hotch.

"We wait for another crime scene." Gideon said grimly.

"He's shut off the video camera." Garcia said softly as her screen went black. Gideon let out a deep breath and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I just hope that they know it wasn't their fault. Reid had no choice, right? I mean, it's was either them or JJ." Garcia said, looking up at Gideon.

"Yeah. But I don't think that's how JJ or Reid is going to see it." Gideon replied. The team stood there solemnly, taking in what they had just seen as they waited for the call from the Sheriff

The Cabin . . .

"I'll be back soon." Tobias said and he walked over to the video camera and shut it off.

"Please, don't do this Tobias." Reid begged him. Tobias opened the door, turned back to look at Reid, giving him a blank stare, and then he slammed the door behind him. Reid struggled against the restraints with all his might until his wrists began to bleed and he slumped back in his chair, defeated. He looked up at the computer screens to see Marilyn David walk over to her laptop and shut it off. The team must have watched the video and called her. Maybe they could save. . . .no. It was impossible. There was no way they knew what people Rafael was going to kill next and Reid could only look at the screens helplessly, knowing that in a matter of minutes these people would be dead and it would be his fault.

"Reid, why didn't you pick me?" JJ said softly as she turned her head to the right. Reid looked at her.

"I'm sorry JJ. I couldn't do it. I . . . just couldn't." Reid said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well you should have. You were willing to save me and sacrifice other people's lives Reid. You shouldn't have . . ." She began, her voice tinted with anger.

"Do you think it was easy?!" Reid shouted angrily at her, causing her to flinch.

"Do you?" He shouted at her again, his voice getting louder.

"JJ . . . he was going to SHOOT you. It wasn't an easy choice. I KNOW he's going to kill other people but I couldn't just watch as he shot your right in front of my face." Reid snapped angrily, his face flushed.

"Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? Of course not! You weren't the one who had to make the decision!" He finished, chest heaving as tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes.

"Reid . . .I . . ."

"No JJ. Those people are going to be murdered right in front of my eyes as a result of my decision. Don't you think I know that I just killed those people?! I would have liked to see what you would have done." Reid said, swallowing thickly. The room was silent for a few minutes before JJ spoke up.

"Reid . . . you're right. I'm sorry for putting that on you. I don't know what I would have done; it's just that I'm not that important for other people to have to die." JJ said softly.

"You're that important to me." Reid said, quietly enough for her to miss.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Nothing. Let's just. . can we not talk about it?" Reid said. JJ nodded her head.

"Okay. I've got a question anyways. When that woman's screen went off . . ."

"The others are, or were, watching us on the video camera. They must have called her and told her to shut off her laptop." He explained.

"That's good then. That means they're looking for us." JJ said, a glimmer of hope beginning to shine in her eyes.

"JJ, look where we are. We're in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It's going to be extremely difficult, if not impossible, for them to find us before . . ." Reid trailed off, not needing to remind them of what was most likely to happen to them.

"Oh . . ."JJ said, the glimmer in here eyes disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well what do we do . . . "JJ trailed off as her face paled, her attention drawn to the monitor with the couple on it.

"What? What is it?" Reid asked her.

"Look at the screen Reid." JJ said faintly and Reid turned his head quickly to see Tobias in the couple's house, holding a woman hostage with a knife at her throat, and his arm was around her neck. Reid's face turned a white color and he watched helplessly as the husband walked into the living room to see Tobias slit her throat. Blood spurted from her neck as her eyes widened in shock and Tobias let her lifeless body fall to the ground. Tears spilled down Reid's face as he then watched Tobias stride over to the husband, who was frozen in shock, and then he sliced the husband's throat from the front. The husband clutched his neck as he fell to the ground, gasping for air as blood spilled out of his mouth and Reid closed his eyes, unable to watch the rest.

"JJ, I . . ." He began as he turned to look at her but he stopped as he saw that her body was slumped in the chair, her head lolled to one side.

"She must have fainted . . ."Reid muttered under his breath and he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he tried to shut out the images of the people that he had gotten killed, but the images kept replaying in his head, over and over again and he let out a sob as he allowed his head to drop to his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

The Crime Scene . . .

Gideon walked into living room and let out a tired sigh as he came upon the bodies of Mike and Pam Hayes. Deputy Farraday was there to greet him.

"We've got roadblocks set up at a 15 mile radius. Hopefully we can catch Tobias before he returns to his hideout." The deputy said.

"That's highly unlikely." Gideon replied shortly as looked at the Bible that was spread out on the coffee table in front of them. He walked over to it, picked it up gingerly, and looked at the highlighted passage.

"What's it say?" The Deputy asked him. Gideon scanned the verse and a frown appeared on his face.

"It talks about lies and giving birth to evil. What did the husband do again?" Gideon asked the Deputy.

"He was a criminal defense lawyer." The Deputy replied.

"Why?" The Deputy asked, but Gideon was too busy thinking things over in his mind. He scanned the room and his gaze fell upon the laptop that was set up in the corner. Chances were that Reid and JJ were watching this feed right now. Gideon set the Bible down on the table and walked over to the laptop that was set up on a table.

"Agent Gideon, what are you . . ." Gideon waved the deputy off as he bent over and stared into the screen.

"Reid and JJ, if you can hear me, this is not your fault. Okay? Reid, you did not kill these people. You had a choice to make and you made the right one. I know that it couldn't have been easy for you Reid, but we're working on getting the two of you back as fast as we can. The two of are strong and you WILL get through this. I know you guys will. We'll see you soon." Gideon said and then he stood up and walked away from the screen.

The Cabin . . .

Tears flowed freely down Reid's face as he watched and listened to what Gideon was telling him. It didn't help. Reid still knew that it was his fault that they had died. His and his alone. Part of him screamed that it was his fault and that those people died because of him, but another part of him was saying that it saved JJ's life and that that was what mattered more. Did that make him a bad person, for choosing her over the lives of four other people? Before Reid could come up with an answer for that question, the door flew open with a bang and he whipped his head quickly to the right to see Tobias come step inside and shut the door behind him. He then turned to face Reid and Reid saw that his personality had taken over because he saw the fear mingled with sadness in his eyes.

"Did my father hurt you? I'm sorry if he did." Tobias said softly as he pulled a needle out of his pocket as well as two small vials of liquid. Reid squirmed in his chair as Tobias filled the needle and then turned and began walking over to JJ.

"Tobias, don't do this. You can end this. You can save us. All you have to do is tell my friends where we are and they will come and save all of us." Reid said desperately as he continued to struggle with his restraints.

"These drugs make everything better." Tobias said calmly as he walked over to JJ, who was beginning to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered as Tobias made his way over to her. He finally reached her and took her arm in his grip, bringing the needle to her skin as she opened her eyes slowly.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked him as he inserted the needle into her arm.

"No . . . Don't." She protested weakly but he had injected the drugs into her body and in a matter of seconds, she was out cold. Tobias then took the needle out of her arm and once again he filled it up as he headed over towards Reid.

"Tobias! I don't want any . . ." Reid began.

"Tell me the drugs don't make things better and I won't inject you." Tobias said angrily and Reid closed his mouth, choosing not to respond as he hung his head in shame.

"That's right. So just be quiet and it will be over soon. I promise." Tobias said softly. He then proceeded to walk to Reid's side and inject the needled into his right forearm. Reid closed his eyes as he felt the needle prick his skin and then he was thrown into another memory. This time it was of him trying to get his mother out of bed and her unwillingness to go. Then he wanted to go outside and play with the other kids but his mother insisted that he hop up on the bed with her while she reads to him and so he did. He had watched as she had read to him from Proust, his full attention on her.

Just as quickly as he was thrown into the memory, Reid quickly snapped out of that flashback and closed his eyes as a peaceful bliss settled over him and took his pain away as his consciousness ebbed away slowly until there was nothing but darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm trying to update a few chapters at a time so I hope you guys like what's coming! I know this is a cliff hanger but I'll update again soon, just keep on reviewing because that's what keeps me going!

* * *

The Hankel Farm . . . 

The team had all gathered together once again by Garcia, who was looking at the website that Tobias had set up.

"Um, Gideon? He's posted a new video." Garcia said timidly and Gideon was over by her side in a flash, his eyes blazing as he looked on and watched as the number of viewers climbed rapidly.

"It appears to be of Mike and Pam Hayes. Should we watch it?" She asked him and Gideon nodded. Garcia hit play and they watched as the murder unfolded in front of their eyes, Gideon growing angrier by the second.

"Garcia, I want you to post that it's a virus and that is shouldn't be downloaded. Do it for every video that he's posted on this sick website of his." He said and Garcia nodded.

"Right away boss." She said and her fingers flew over the keyboard again. Morgan was standing in the doorframe mulling things over when Emily walked over to him.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just thinking about something." Morgan said, a frown on his face, his eyebrows crumpled in concentration.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I was just thinking about who's holding Reid and JJ and I think that it's Tobias's personality. Tobias took drugs to escape from his father's abuse right?" He asked Emily and she nodded her head.

"Well, his father personality would have stayed and fought Reid and JJ, not take them and run, so I'm thinking that Tobias' personality is what is holding them wherever they are." Morgan explained.

"And maybe there's a place in Tobias' diary that tells of a secret place where he went to escape from his father and do drugs." Emily finished.

"I'll go look though them again." She said and she walked ou the doorframe and into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Morgan said as he walked over to join her at the kitchen table that was covered with papers that were scattered all over the table. As he sat down at the table and picked up a piece of paper, he realized that this was going to take time. Time that Reid and JJ didn't have.

At the Cabin . . .

Reid groaned as he began to wake up again. He opened his eyes gingerly and winced as his head throbbed with pain. He saw a figure sitting down in front of him and squinted to see who it was.

"Tobias?" Reid asked and he watched as Tobias quickly spun around in his chair, a look of anger mixed with disbelief on his face.

"You took away my message." He said slowly, disbelief in his voice.

"Raphael?" Reid asked, his voice weak and Tobias nodded angrily as he stood up.

"You are stopping me from sending my message." He repeated.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." Reid replied groggily.

"They've made it so people won't download my videos. You had something to do with this." Raphael said, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Even if I did, there's nothing that I could do about it." Reid said. Tobias sat down and played the video from Gideon. Reid swallowed thickly as fear began to set in to his stomach. There was no telling what the father personality would do to him when he found out about this video.

"I found this message on my computer boy. I'm not stupid." Tobias snarled and Reid realized that it was too late. The father personality had emerged. Reid quickly turned to his left and saw JJ stirring.

"Look at me boy. You're nothing but a no good liar and I'll make sure you pay for your sins." Tobias said, looking at Reid. His gaze then fell on Reid's arms and his eyes widened as he saw the track marks on his arms.

"Pathetic. You're too much of a wimp to even deal with the real world." Tobias snapped and then walked over to the camera.

"W-what are you going to do?" Reid asked nervously as Tobias turned on the camera.

"I am going to make you repent of your sins." Tobias said and he walked over to Reid. He drew back his fist and punched Reid hard in the stomach, causing Reid to bend over in pain and cried out.

"Repent and I won't do this." Tobias said.

"Tobias, help me." Reid gasped and Tobias punched him in the stomach again.

"He can't help you. He's nothing but a pathetic excuse for a son." Tobias said angrily, his face turning red. Reid turned his head to the left to check on JJ, who was awake but not quite alert.

"Reid, what's he doing?" JJ asked weakly.

"JJ, just keep quite. No matter what happens, don't say anything." Reid said.

"Stop your talking." Tobias snarled and backhanded Reid across the face. A shooting pain shot through his jaw as his head jerked sharply to the left.

"Reid!" JJ cried out in concern.

"Shut up." Tobias snarled and he continued to punch Reid, calling on Reid to repent as he delivered blow after blow.

"Stop it!" JJ screamed as Tobias punched Reid again in the stomach as he kicked Reid's chair back, causing Reid to fall on his back as the chair crashed to the ground. Suddenly Reid began to convulse, shaking on the ground as JJ watched on helplessly.

"Help him. He's having a seizure." JJ half cried, half sobbed.

"It's not a seizure. It's the devil leaving his body." Tobias snarled as JJ twisted in her chair, desperately trying to escape as she watched Reid gasping for air on the ground.

"Please. Don't just stand there! Do something!" JJ shouted as she continued to watch Reid shake on the ground, his head banging against the floor as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Tobias looked at Reid lying on the ground and then looked at JJ.

"It's too late." He said calmly and the two of them watched as Reid went limp and his eyes closed.

"No!" JJ sobbed as tears streamed down her face.

"NO!" She let out a cry of anguish as Tobias turned his back on her and walked out of the cabin, leaving her with the body of the agent that she had come to know and love.


	12. Chapter 12

Whew! Sorry for the long wait guys! Busy with stupid school but it's just bout over so I should be able to keep on going! Please keep on reading and review though guys! I need those reviews! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

The Hankel Farm . . .

Garcia was typing away at the keyboard when the video feed of Reid and JJ turned back on.

"Hey Gideon, its back on. Should we call the others?" She asked as he walked over to her side.

"No, they're busy looking for a location so we'll just watch it." He said and she nodded as the two of them diverted their attention towards the screen to see what was happening. Garcia's eyes widened in horror as she watched Reid getting beaten on and tears filled her eyes. Gideon placed a hand on her shoulder and was gripping it tightly as he stared intensely at the screen.

"Gideon, he's beating him, he's beating Reid . . .oh my go . . ." Garcia turned away from the screen as she heard JJ's anguished cry. Tears spilled down her face as she turned back to face the screen, looking at the limp body of Reid.

"He's . . . gone, Gideon he's dead. Reid's actually dead." Garcia sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. Gideon slowly released his hand off his shoulder as Garcia's words sank in and hit him with an overwhelming force. He then turned and stormed out of the room, towards the kitchen. He flew past Hotch, Emily and Morgan, who all looked up at him in alarm as he past by, and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him heavily as he made his way over to the sink. He placed his hands on opposite sides on the sink and hung his head. He had killed him. He had killed Reid. He shouldn't have sent the two of them to the farm together, his two youngest agents, and now Reid was dead and it was his fault. He closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He had let the young agent down, he had let Reid die. After a few minutes there was a sharp rap on the door.

"What?" Gideon snapped angrily, as he kept his head bent. The door opened slowly and Gideon turned around to see Hotch peek his head in.

"The video's still going. You might want to see what's happening." He said grimly and then he was gone. Gideon walked out of the door and followed Hotch into through the kitchen and into the computer room. The team was gathered around the computer with shocked expressions on their face and Gideon could see the look of sorrow on Emily' face, the look of rage on Morgan's and the look of disbelief on Hotch's.

"What's going on?" Gideon snapped angrily, not in the mood to put up with anything or anyone right now.

"The screen. Look at the screen." Garcia said faintly and Gideon walked over to her and leaned in close, watching the events unfold in front of him.

The Cabin . . .

JJ stared blankly at the body next to her on the floor. Reid's body next to her on the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes once more, slowly falling one by one as she turned her head away. It was too much. She couldn't look at him, couldn't stand to see him like this, knowing that he wasn't coming back, that this was his body lying here. That it wasn't Reid anymore.

"Why?" JJ whispered her face full of grief and anguish as she hung her head.

"Why, Reid? Why now?" She half-sobbed as she forced herself to look at his prone body. She hadn't realized that her feelings for him had changed until a few weeks earlier, when he flashed her that adorable, shy smile of his. She found that it was one of the many things she had come to love about the shy, awkward young agent, that and the way he randomly blurted out facts during a case, causing his checks to turn a slight shade of red with embarrassment. As soon as she realized that she had feelings for Reid, she had wanted so badly to tell him, but had been unable to find the courage as well as the right time to tell him and now . . . She would never get that chance. To tell Spence how much she truly cared for him, that what she felt went deeper then a friendship . . .

Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud crash and it caused her to jump a little in her chair as she looked up to see Tobias standing in the doorway.

"He's dead . . .I didn't mean for him to die. It was an accident." Tobias said softly as he stared solemnly at Reid's body.

"Then let me help Tobias. I can help him if you just untie me." JJ said pleaded, an idea popping into her head. Maybe CPR could work. He had only been dead for like three minutes. There was still time . . .

"Please. Let me help him. At least let my try, I can't just do nothing." She begged him as he just stared at her.

"I can't. You would just try to escape. You can't escape." Tobias said quietly.

"No, I won't. I swear I won't. My ankle is broken and my ribs are broken. Even if I tried to make a run for it you would easily overtake me. All I care about is him. If I try to run you can shoot me, beat me, torture me, do whatever you want, okay? Just let me go to him!" She said as she stared directly into Tobias' eyes. There was something there, something . . . almost kind reflected in those eyes of his as he slowly took a few steps closer to her.

"You won't try to escape?" He asked, his voice shaky and unsure.

"I won't try to escape. Tobias, please. I'm asking you to let me help him. Like you said, you didn't mean for him to die, so let me try to bring him back." JJ said softly. He looked at her for a few more seconds and then slowly nodded as he walked over to her.

"Okay. But if you try to escape . . ." He said in a threatening voice as he slid a key out of his sweater and bent over her to unlock her restraints.

"You can do whatever you want. I swear. I won't trick you Tobias." JJ said as he finished loosing the last of her restraints. He then took a few steps back and stood against the wall.

"Go on. I'm watching you." He told her. JJ leaned forward and fell to her knees, letting out a small gasp as the impact send a shooting pain through them. She grimaced as she placed her hands on the floor of the cabin and she slowly began to crawl towards Reid's body, her heart pounding in her chest as she got closer and closer until she was right up beside him and she fell back onto her knees. She struggled to hold her composure as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. His skin was still warm to the touch and for a second, she closed her eyes, allowing tears to slip down her face.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked her, his voice cold and harsh.

"I-I'm going. I'm going." JJ replied and she opened her eyes. She leaned over Reid's body, her blonde hair hanging loosely in her face as she tucked strands of hair behind her ear, and she placed her fingers under his chin, tilting it back slightly. Her heart began thumping loudly in her ears as she then placed her fingers on his nose, pinching it closed.

"Come on Reid. Breathe. Please." JJ whispered softly and she then bent over and pressed her lips softly onto his, slowly giving him two breathes. She then leaned back and placed her hands over his chest, pressing her hands down and up, down and up, counting the compressions as she gave them. After she gave 15 compressions, she leaned outwards, her eyes scanning for any signs of movement, her mind willing there to be some, but her heart dropped as nothing changed. She leaned over again, pressing her lips onto his and then giving him two slow breathes. She then pulled away and placed her hands on his chest, pausing them on there momentarily.

"Reid, please. You can't die on me. I can't do this by myself, I- Reid, I need you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner Reid, but it was my pride. I couldn't get past my damn pride to see what I had right in front of me and now it's too late. I need another chance. Please! Let me have another chance to tell you I love you!" She managed to chock out, struggling to hold back the sobs that were rising in the back of her throat. She then gave him fifteen more compressions and leaned over him, tilting her head so that her ear was directly above his mouth. At first there was nothing, and just as she was ready to pull away, she felt a warm breathe of air blow in her ear and she pulled her head away quickly, turning to look at Reid. She watched as his chest slowly began to rise and then fall and she let out a sob, realizing that she had come so close to loosing him forever. Soon after his chest movements, a small groan escaped from his lips and she watched as his eyelids flickered and then slowly opened as he looked around the room, his eyes widening in fear and panic.

"Reid, I'm here. You're okay." She said as she cupped the side of his face in her hand.

"J-JJ?" Reid whispered as he turned his head to look up into her tear-stained face.

"I'm here." She repeated softly, gazing into his eyes."

Y-you saved me." He whispered softly as he stared into her clear, beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, I did, but don't you EVER do that again, okay?" She said, her voice catching at the end as she gave him a small smile.

"JJ . . ."Reid trailed off as he stared up into her eyes. Her bottom lip was quivering like crazy and she was shaking all over.

"Hey. I'm here. I'm alive. It's going to be okay." He said softly and all she could do was nod her head. He looked past her to see Tobias beginning to walk over.

"JJ, behind you . . ."Reid warned. She turned around to have Tobias towering over her. He leaned down, grabbed her by her right arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Back to the chair." He snapped angrily and dragged her back over to the chair, threw her down into in, and quickly restrained her once again. He then stood up, walked over to Reid and picked his chair up, setting him upright once more.

"I'm sorry for . . .killing you. I really am." Tobias said softly, and with that, he turned his back on the two of them and walked out of the room. Reid closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair. Time was running out, and if the team didn't find them soon, he knew that both of them wouldn't have a second chance like this again.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to sincerely apologize to those who have read this already and would like to thank the person who caught me on my bible verse. What I mean was Genesis 23:4. Sorry guys!

* * *

The Cabin . . .

Gideon let out the breathe he had been holding and placed his hands on his head.

"She saved him. JJ saved him." Garcia said in disbelief, a shocked look on her face. Morgan let out a sigh of relief as he looked upwards.

"Thank you JJ." He said softly. Emily and Hotch looked at each other, and they gave each other a small smile of relief."

They're not out of it yet. We need to concentrate NOW or the next time Reid STAYS dead." Gideon said angrily, causing the team to go silent. They team sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, lost in though, one especially so. Emily was staring at the computer screen, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration, a small frown on her face.

"Hey Garcia. Can you check the time that Tobias posted his video at the Hayes?" She asked as she walked over to Garcia's side and leaned in towards the screen.

"Yeah, I can do that." Garcia said and she turned her focus towards the computer. A few seconds later . . ."Got it. It was at . . .9:24." Garcia said as she looked over at Emily."Why?" She asked curiously."Well, the crime occurred at about 9:07." Emily said slowly and Morgan caught on to her line of thinking as his eyes widened.

"That means that Tobias only had seventeen minutes to be able to kill the Hayes and get back to his cabin." He finished, excitement in his voice. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"Hey Gideon, what do we do . . ." He began as he turned to face him but Gideon was already on his way out the door and the rest of the team quickly followed him. Gideon walked over to the table and spread out a map of the area that had been given to them by the Deputy.

"Ok, so if we take all the suburban routes into account . . ." He muttered out loud. The whole team gathered around the kitchen table and leaned in to look at the map.

"We're looking for a place that falls within a seventeen mile radius from the crime scene . . ."Morgan said softly. There was a moment of silence before Gideon looked up at Garcia.

"Garcia, can you go back to the computers to see if Tobias has turned the cameras back on?" He asked her and she nodded and turned and left the room as the rest of the team got back to work, studying the map to see if there was any particular location that stuck out. After studying the map for a few minutes, Garcia's voice rang out from the other room.

"Guys? He's turned the camera back on." She called out and everyone quickly got up and headed towards Garcia, who was sitting in front of the screen in the computer chair.

"Here it is." She said and she typed in a few buttons, allowing a screen to pop up and the team stared, transfixed once again at the screen in front of them.

The Cabin . . .

Reid looked over at JJ, who had somehow managed to fall asleep, her head dropped against her chest and he swallowed thickly. He was kind of glad that she was asleep because it gave him time to think about what he had heard. He had heard all of it. Every single word that she had said and she didn't know that he had.

He hadn't been fully aware of where he was at the time but he had heard all that JJ had said. He never knew that she . . . that she felt this way about him. Sure, he'd had a major crush on her since the moment she'd arrived, but he knew that nothing could ever happen between them. After all, he was just a geeky, scrawny kid, and she was beautiful and just breath-taking. Way out of his league. After the football game they had gone to, they had agreed that they would just be friends and that was it. Reid had felt a little disappointed with that, but he was glad that they were at least friends. And now, she just admitted that she actually loved him? Him. Spencer Reid. The geek who always got bullied, never got dates, was harassed constantly by the pretty and popular girls at school.

As he thought about this, the door opened and he looked up to see Tobias standing there.

"Tobias?" Reid asked him cautiously. Tobias stared at him blankly and slowly moved towards the video camera.

"Raphael." Reid said softly and Tobias nodded as he reached the camera and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, raising his voice in hopes that JJ would wake up. He turned his head to see her beginning to stir and then when he turned his attention back to Tobias, Tobias was holding a gun in his hand and aiming it at him. Reid swallowed thickly as a bead to sweat trickled down his fore head.

"What are you doing Tobias?" He asked calmly, holding his voice as steady as he could.

"You and your team. You're the seven archangels that are versus the seven angels of death . . ."He said softly.

"Revelations. . ."Reid said and Tobias nodded. Reid turned his head to the left quickly to see that JJ had woken up and was staring at him.

"Reid, what's going on?" She asked. Tobias released the safety off the gun and leveled it at JJ.

"He has to pick someone to die . . ."Tobias began.

"No, I won't." Reid snapped angrily, his fists clenched.

"I'm not done. You have to pick someone from your team to die." He finished and both JJ and Reid's faces paled

."I pick myself." Reid said quietly, staring directly into Tobias' cold eyes.

"No, Reid . . ." JJ began to protest.

"You can't pick yourself. It has to be someone else on the team." Tobias said as he aimed the gun right in between Reid's eyes.

"No. It's either me, or no one." He said calmly. Tobias pulled the trigger, causing JJ to cry out and Reid to shut his eyes and flinch, but there was no bang, just a click.

"Oops. Chamber was empty." Tobias said, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"Now, I won't do that again. Pick someone." Tobias snarled.

"No. I won't, so just shoot me already." Reid snapped, a bit surprised at his sudden boldness.

"Reid, no! He picks me." JJ interrupted and Reid whipped his head to the left to look at her.

"JJ, I won't pick you." Reid snapped at her to, causing an expression of hurt to flicker across her face at the tone of his voice.

"I can't let you die because of me. I won't let you die because of me." He added softly. Tobias stared at Reid angrily as he pulled the trigger once more, and again, Reid flinched and JJ jumped.

"PICK SOMEONE NOW!" Tobias roared angrily, his hand shaking.

"You want me to pick someone? Fine! I'll pick someone. I pick Aaron Hotchner!" Reid said angrily.

"Reid, why . . ." JJ began."Because he's a classic narcissistic, is constantly putting himself before the team. Genesis 23:4 says what happens to those kinds of people." Reid said softly, secretly hoping that the team would get his message and that he'd be able to explain himself to JJ later on. . .


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to apologize for my last chapter. I meant Genesis 23:4, not Genisis 3. Sorry. Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Hankel Farm . . . 

Hotch walked out of the room as soon after Reid listed the reasons for picking him, Morgan and Emily hurrying to catch up with him as Gideon and Garcia stared at the screen in front of him, a big frown on Gideon's face."

What's wrong Gideon?" Garcia said, looking up at him.

"It's what Reid said. Genesis 23:4 has nothing to do with narcissistic people. Garcia, can you quickly look it up on the internet?" He asked her and she nodded, her fingers flying over the keyboard. A few seconds later, the verse popped up and Gideon bent over the screen as Garcia read it out loud.

"I am an alien and a stranger among you. Sell me some property for a burial sight here so I can bury my dead." She finished, a confused look spreading across her face.

"Reid was wrong. Reid's never wrong." She said. Gideon read over it again and again until it hit him.

"Of course." He whispered excitedly as the pieces fell into place."Of course what?" Garcia asked.

"Reid didn't mess up Garcia, he left us a hint. He's brilliant!" Gideon said, his eyes widening in amazement.

"What is it?" Garcia asked impatiently.

"To bury my dead, a burial site . . .a graveyard! Reid and JJ are being held in a cabin by a grave yard." Gideon said, standing up straight, fully alert.

"Garcia, check around for any graveyard close to here while I go tell the others." He instructed and she nodded and got to work as Gideon walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen to have Hotch's head shoot up at him.

"You don't think I'm narcissistic, do you?" He asked Gideon, his face a mixture of confusion and hurt.

"He didn't mean it Aaron and you know it." Gideon said softly.

"But am I? I mean, we were having a discussion about the definition of a classic narcissist, and the he quoted the Bible . . ." Hotch trailed off.

"He wasn't talking about narcissism in his quote at all, he was talking about cemeteries and all of us know that Reid wouldn't make a mistake like that unless it was a clue." Gideon said.

"So they're being held in a cemetery within that seventeen mile radius?" Emily asked and Gideon nodded.

"Am I narcissistic though?" Hotch demanded as he stood up, looking from Morgan to Emily to Gideon. Morgan and Emily looked at each other nervously.

"Well, you can be a bit of a bully . . ." Emily began.

"A bit of a drill sergent . . ."Morgan continued.

"And you tend to put men over women . . ."Emily finished.

"But you've never put yourself above the team." Morgan said, firmly.

"And you are definently not narcissistic." Gideon added with reassurance. Hotch let out a sigh and gave them a small, tired smile.

"Now, let's get JJ and Reid back." Gideon said, a faint smile on his lips.

"How do we narrow down what cemetery it is? I mean, there could be tons in the area." Emily asked, a small frown on her face.

"Let's go check in with Garcia." Gideon suggested and they all walked into the computer room.

"What have you got Garcia?" He asked her.

"I've got it narrowed down to two cemeteries, one is in Marshall . . ."

"Marshall? That was the name in one of Tobias' diaries." Emily cut in, her voice raising a tone in excitement.

"It said that he was trying to stay clean and so he stayed out of Marshall . . . " She said.

"Garcia, you got an address for us?" Gideon asked her. She nodded and quickly printed one out.

"Okay, let's go, now!" Gideon barked and they all mad a dash for the door. As they reached the black SUV, Gideon leaped into the driver's seat, turned the ignition on and threw it into drive. He quickly checked to see that everyone was there, Hotch riding passenger while Emily, Morgan and Garcia were sitting beside each other behind them.

"Hold on." Gideon muttered and he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, causing the tires to screech as they tore out of the driveway. He could only hope that the two young agents were doing the same


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

The Cabin . . .

After Reid had chosen, Tobias had aimed his gun a little over his head and fired. This time the gun had gone off and a bullet had lodged itself in the wall, directly over Reid's head. Then, he had turned and walked out of the door, once again and Reid had time to talk to JJ as he turned to look at her.

"Why did you pick Hotch Reid?" She asked softly and he gave her a small smile.

"I didn't JJ. It was a hint. I quoted a verse that had nothing to do with Hotch and him being narcissistic. We had just had a discussion about narcissism the other day and then I quoted a verse from the Bible that will help lead them here. I've gotten a good look at our surroundings and I believe that we're being held close by a cemetery, so I merely quoted a verse that had to deal with burying the dead." He finished. A grin spread across JJ's face and she let out a small laugh.

"Reid, you're a genius! Honestly, that's incredible." She said, grinning from ear to ear and he found himself blushing.

"It was nothing really . . ."He muttered sheepishly.

"Reid, there's . . . there's something I need to tell you." JJ said softly and he looked directly in her clear blue eyes.

"I . . ." She began but was cut off by the door swinging open once more, to reveal Tobias standing there, a soft expression on his face."

I'm . . .sorry for everything." He said quietly as he walked over to Reid, holding a syringe in his hand. Reid didn't even bother squirming as Tobias stepped closer.

"Tobias. We're in a cemetery, aren't we?" Reid asked softly.

"Yes." Tobias said as he stopped in front of Reid.

"It's not too late Tobias, we can still be saved. Friends of ours are coming. They can help us." Reid said desperately.

"No. They can't help. It's too late." Tobias said grimly. He then tied his belt tightly around Reid's right forearm and then jabbed the needle into his arm. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and his head was thrown back as he found himself in another flashback. This time he was eighteen and he was with his mother. There was a knock on the door and his mother answered it as the young Reid looked on, as a sense of guilt began to grow. He was betraying her, by letting them take her. He shouldn't have called them, he shouldn't have . . .He watched as the two men standing there, reassuring smiles on their faces, talked to his mother. She turned to look at him, with such an expression of confusion, hurt, and betrayal on her face that he had wanted to cry.

"Mother, I'm sorry. It-it's for your own good." He stammered out as the men grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Ma'm. We're going to need you to come with us." One of the men said softly.

"No, Reid. I don't want to. You-you can't let them do this. I'm fine. Really. Reid, don't let them do this!" His mother yelled as she thrashed against the grip of the two men. They began leading her out of the house and her cries filled the air as the young Reid turned around and began crying . . . Reid snapped out of the flashback as tears filled his eyes.

"Mom . . .please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It was for your own good. I didn't want them to take you away . . .Please!" Reid cried out, his chest heaving with sobs. As he slowly began to come out of his delusion, he shot a glance over to JJ, who as it seemed, was going through something as such as he had, Tobias having clearly injected her as well.

"I didn't know . . . he didn't tell . . didn't tell he was m-married. I-I ended it when he did. I-I did. I did. I swear I did. He lied to me and I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." JJ sobbed softly as beads of sweat dripped down her face. Reid's eyes widened in shock at what he was hearing and he could only hope that Tobias' personality had heard their confessions . . .Reid turned to look forwards at Tobias and his eyes widened in fear as he saw the look of rage in Tobias' eyes. No such luck. It was his father.

"Sinners." He hissed as he stormed over to Reid and hit him hard across the face. Reid clenched his teeth together, refusing to cry out even as the pain spread throughout his jaw. Then, Tobias did something that shocked him. He began untying him.

"A-are you letting us go?" Reid asked cautiously. His answer was met with a glare from Tobias as he finished untying Reid. He then stood up and walked backwards until he met up with the wall. He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Reid."Get her." He said nodding towards JJ, who was shaking and crying as she struggled against her restraints.

"Wh-where are we going?" Reid asked as he stood up shakily.

"For a little walk. Now hurry up." Tobias sneered as he released the safety on the gun. Reid took a step forwards and then shakily walked over to JJ.

"JJ." He called out as he made his way over to her. She still continued to tremble until he stood directly in front of her.

"JJ, look at me." Reid said firmly. Her eyes connected with his eyes for a split second and he saw the one side of JJ that she hid away from everyone. The side that showed that she wasn't in control. That she was just as vulnerable as everyone else was. Her eyes showed something that he had never seen in her before. Fear. Terror. There was no control there. The same control that she needed to do her job. She was the media liaison. She had to always be in control, to not reveal any of her emotions to the public.

"JJ. . .I know this is bad. I know that whatever happened was bad but JJ, things like this happen and it's okay to be scared, to not be in control for once. JJ . . .Jennifer, look at me." Reid demanded as her eyes were staring past his shoulder and she brought her attention back to him immediately as it was the first time he had used her full name.

"Be scared JJ. Be upset, be vulnerable. Just be, JJ. Don't be afraid to feel, to show that you feel. Don't be afraid to let anyone in. Take the risk, take the chance. You don't need to always be in control of everything JJ, you can't always be in control of everything and you need to accept it. You put on a front for the media JJ. You don't have to do that for me, for the people that care for you." Reid said softly as he had already untied her while speaking to her. He held out a hand for her and silently, as tears streamed down her face, she placed her hand into his as she stood up shakily.

"Place your arm around my shoulder JJ. Like this. It will help relieve the weight off your ankle." Reid instructed and she complied.Let's go." Tobias said and he walked up behind them. Slowly, Reid helped JJ hop to the door and then hop down the stairs, as they went painstakingly slow.

"How much further is it?" Reid asked as they stepped outside, the moon illuminating the ground in front of them.

"It's a few feet this way. Let's go." Tobias snapped and then walked up ahead of them. The next few minutes were walked in silence as Reid concentrated on helping JJ walk and as JJ concentrated on trying to walk. After a few minutes of walking through a forest, the three of them came into an opening and Tobias stopped, turning to face them.

"We're here." Tobias said, as a small grin spread across his face and as he stepped out of the way. Reid's face paled as the sight in front of them was that of a cemetery, with crooked rows of gravestones stretching on for miles in front on him. As he took in the graves that went on forever, he found himself suddenly looking a few feet in front on himself and felt his stomach lurch as his heart beat began to race, his blood pounding loudly in his ears. About ten feet in front of Tobias was a grave. A freshly made, unmarked grave that looked wide enough for two people . . .


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait! Next chapter will be up as soon as i get some reviews! keep them coming!

* * *

"Get in." Tobias said to Reid as he gestured to the grave with his gun.

"Tobias . . ."Reid began.

"I said, get in the grave before I put a bullet in her head." Tobias snarled as he grabbed JJ by her arm, pulled her to his side and shoved the barrel of his gun into her temple.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. . ." Reid said as he turned to face the grave. He walked forwards a couple of feet to the edge of it and peered down into it. It looked to be roughly five feet deep. He swallowed thickly and slowly lowered himself onto his knees. He crawled to the edge of the grave, turned around and slowly lowered himself down into it.

"Okay Tobias . . .now what?" Reid called out loudly from the grave as he paced back and forth nervously. He heard the sound of footsteps and he looked up to see Tobias and JJ appear at the edge of the grave. Tobias was holding a shovel in his left hand and his gun in his right.

"Lie down on the ground now." Tobias said and Reid did as he was told, lowering himself onto the ground until he was on his back.

" Now I want her to start filling in this grave." Tobias said, a smirk spreading across his face as he shoved the shovel into JJ's hands.

" I'll give you two a minute to talk and if she doesn't start shovelling dirt onto you, then she'll be joining you shortly as a dead body in that grave." Tobias said and he disappeared from Reid's view.

"Reid, I won't do this. I can't do this . . ."JJ said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"JJ you have to or he'll kill you. Just shovel slowly and start with my feet. Don't cover my face until you have to." Reid said.

"But I . . ."JJ began to protest.

"Time's up. Start your shovelling." Tobias' voice called out. Reid watched as JJ turned around and he heard the sound of her shovel hitting dirt. He then watched as JJ turn to face him, her face tear stained as she held the shovel over the grave.

"Dump it on his face first." Tobias' voice called out and Reid watched as JJ whirled around and disappeared from his sight. He immediately sat up, got to his feet and crouched down a bit, so that he was peering over the edge of the grave, watching as JJ walked over to Tobias, her back facing him.

"What?" She said, her voice shaky.

"What, you didn't hear me the first time? I said, dump it over his face." Tobias' voice snarled.

"No. I heard what you said but I've got a better idea." JJ snapped angrily and she lifted the shovel up and swung it at his head with all her might. Tobias ducked as the shovel narrowly missed hitting him and JJ stumbled forwards as she was thrown off balance.

"You stupid girl . . ."Tobias snarled as he walked over to her and backhanded her hard across the face so hard that she fell to the ground, the shovel flying out of her hand. He then took his gun and leveled it at her head, his finger resting on the trigger.

"Hey. Leave her alone!" Reid shouted out as he clambered out of the grave and dashed towards Tobias. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion as Reid watched Tobias raise his gun slowly and level it right at him, causing him to freeze momentarily. His eyes widened as he watched Tobias slowly pull the trigger, the roar of the gun firing echoing in his ears, and then he suddenly felt a sharp, shooting pain rip through his stomach and he fell hard to his knees, clutching his stomach with his hands. Suddenly there was another gun shot and Reid shut his eyes tightly, ready for the final bullet that would end his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, finally managed to get it up! Last chapter is coming soon! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. . .

* * *

When the bullet didn't come, Reid opened his eyes to see what had happened. A few feet off in the distance, Tobias' body was sprawled out on the ground, lying in a small pool of blood. A few feet behind him stood Gideon and the rest of the team. Gideon had his gun drawn and pointed at the body of Tobias. Reid then turned his head to the left to see JJ crawling over to Tobias' body. He watched as she reached her hand under his body and pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it into her pocket. Then she turned to face him, her face pale as she saw him clutching his stomach.

"JJ. . ."Reid whispered as he got to his feet shakily. He needed to tell her that he loved her. He knew that he would get no other chance, so he needed to do it now. He stumbled a few feet and then fell to his knees, sweat dripping down his face as he clenched his teeth in pain. He looked up to see JJ stumbling towards him, tears running down her face as she struggled to make her way over to him, dragging her broken ankle.

"Reid. . .Reid! Hold on . .. "JJ shouted out as she came closer towards him.

Reid forced himself onto his feet again and the two of them finally met up and Reid collapsed into JJ's arms, causing the two of them to fall to the ground, their faces inches apart from each other's as Reid pinned her to the ground.

"Reid, Reid. . .don't die. You can't die. . I need to tell you that. . ."JJ began but Reid cut her off by kissing her and she placed her hands on the side of his face as she kissed him back and for a moment, Reid forgot all about his pain as he gave in to what he had wanted for so long. After a few seconds, the pain came back and hit him with such an overwhelming force that he pulled back, his face contorted in pain.

"Reid? Reid!" JJ said as she looked into his eyes.

"JJ, I. . .I love. . .you. . . I . . love. . ."Reid's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed on her as he lost conciousness.

"Reid. . .no, Reid!" JJ sobbed as she placed her hands under his chest and tried to push him off her but he weighed too much and her left arm was too weak.

She let out a cry of pain as his weight was pressing down on her broken ribs and she shut her eyes as everything around her started fading into black.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and she opened her eyes to see Hotch and Gideon kneeling beside her.

"JJ, are you okay?" Hotch asked as he placed a hand under her back and helped her into a sitting position, causing her to cry out in pain.

"What is it?" Hotch asked in concern.

"Ribs. . .broken." JJ whispered as tears of pain welled up in her eyes and he immediately helped her into a standing position.

"Here, lean on me." He said and she placed an arm over his shoulder and he helped steady her as she put all her pressure onto her good ankle.

"How's Reid?" Hotch asked as he stared down at Gideon and Morgan, kneeling beside Reid's still figure.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to a hospital now or he might not make it." Morgan said grimly as he stared up at Hotch.

"Hey, JJ, you're a little pale. . .Hotch, catch her!" Morgan said in alarm as JJ suddenly collapsed. Hotch just managed to catch her before she hit the ground and he scooped her up in his arms.

"We better get them to a hospital. I've got Reid." Morgan said as he picked up the young agent.

"They're going to be okay though, right?" Garcia asked in concern as her and Emily made their way over to the men.

"We'll see. They're both in pretty rough shape. Let's go. Now." Gideon barked and they all began to head for the cars, praying that the two young agents would be able to pull through


	18. Chapter 18

This was going to be my last chapter but I decided to keep it going for maybe a few more. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys and keep them coming!

* * *

At the hospital. . .

Garcia paced back and forth anxiously in the waiting room, waiting to hear for some news about how JJ and Reid were doing. The team had brought JJ and Reid in over ten hours ago where they were taken by doctors and wheeled away. There had been no news about how they were doing and it was making her nervous and agitated.

"They're going to be just fine . . . you need to relax. . ."Morgan said as he stood up and she looked at him incredulously.

"Relax? Relax?! JJ and Reid are dying for all we know and you want me to relax?!" She shouted at him angrily as he looked at her calmly.

She let out a deep breathe and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just. . .I can't stand to lose JJ . . .I mean, she's like my best friend and losing Reid. . .he's just such a sweetheart and if they died. . ."Garcia chocked out and Morgan walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey don't even think like that Penelope. I'm sure they'll be fine." He said as he gently pulled away and looked into her face in concern. She nodded as she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. . ." She said softly.

"Any time baby girl .Now look, here comes a doctor. Maybe he can finally tell us what's going on." Morgan said as the two of them turned to look at a doctor heading towards them.

The doctor looked to be a fairly young doctor, maybe in his early twenties, and he had dark curly black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat, a stethoscope draped around his neck, and he was clutching a binder in his right hand

"You're here for Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid, correct?" The young doctor asked as he walked over to them. Hotch, Gideon and Emily stood up as the doctor stopped right in front of them.

"That's right. How are they doing?" Hotch asked grimly.

"Well, Miss Jareau is going to be okay, but she's going to need a lot of rest as she is most likely in a lot of pain. She was pretty beat up." The doctor said softly and he flipped open his binder.

"She needed forty stitches in her left arm as well as rabies shot as a precautionary. She lost a lot of blood because of that arm, but she should be okay now. Along with her arm, she has a severe concussion, cuts and bruises all over her body, three broken ribs, and a broken ankle." The doctor said as he flipped his binder shut.

"She'll need to stay at the hospital for a few days to rest, but she will make a full recovery in time. She is awake at the moment, but she does need her rest so my advice is if you want to talk to her, you should do it as quickly as possible. She's in room 201 if you want to see her." The doctor said.

"What about Dr. Reid?" Gideon asked softly and watched as the doctor's demeanour changed, his face growing grim.

"He's . . .he's not doing as well as Miss Jareau is. He had to be rushed into surgery almost immediately as to stop the bleeding from the bullet that entered his abdomen." The doctor said.

"Luckily, the bullet missed all the vital organs but the surgery is very risky and, well, I'm afraid that the procedure is very risky and there is a good chance that Dr. Reid might die. The surgery is about five hours long, so I will update you as soon as I can." The doctor said softly and Gideon nodded.

"Thank you." He said politely and the doctor nodded curtly and quickly walked away.

"I know what you're thinking Garcia and don't go there. Our Reid's a fighter and he will get through this." Morgan said as he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Come on. Let's go see JJ." He said softly and Garcia nodded numbly and the two of them started walking towards room 201. . . .


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! I know, I know. Finally updated the chapter! Sorry for the long wait and please keep on reviewing! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

A few minutes later, Morgan and Garcia arrived at room 201.

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan asked her softly as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"I need to see her." Garcia said as she pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.

What she saw made her inhale sharply as she saw JJ clearly for the first time since leaving the Hankel's.

"Oh, JJ. . ."Garcia whispered as she stared in dismay at her friend.

JJ was lying still in the hospital bed, her head propped up against the pillows, her arms at her side. Her eyes were closed, and her long blonde hair was hanging limply around her very pale face.

If Garcia hadn't known any better, she would have though her friend was dead, but the steady beeping of the heart monitor that was off to the left of JJ's bed proved that she was still there, no matter how deathly she looked.

There was a dark bruise on the left side of JJ's face and it contrasted greatly with how pale her skin was. Her left arm was bandaged up, and an IV ran into her right hand.

Her ankle was in a cast and bandages had been wrapped just above her stomach, protecting her broken ribs.

Garcia had never seen her friend looking so vulnerable and helpless and it brought tears to her eyes as she clenched her fists at her side.

She was glad Gideon had killed the bastard who had done this to JJ and Reid.

Morgan saw her tighten up and he placed a hand on her shoulder and when she turned to face him, he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, come here. She'll be fine baby girl. It's JJ we're talking about. She's strong. She'll make it through this." He said as Garcia held onto him tightly.

"I hope so." She whispered as she allowed tears to trickle down her face.

" Me too." A weak voice said from behind them and Garcia pulled away from Morgan and turned around to see JJ looking up at her, a small smile on her face.

"Oh Jayge. . ." Garcia walked over to the left side of her bed, leaned in and gingerly gave her a hug.

She slowly pulled back and stared down at JJ, smiling through her tears.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" JJ said weakly as she looked at Garica and Morgan.

"Still got a sense of humour. That's good. How are you feeling JJ?" Morgan asked softly as he walked over to the right side of her bed.

"I appreciate you guys visiting me, but I'm fi. . ."JJ began but was cut off by Garcia, shaking her head.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Don't you dare finish that sentence with fine JJ. You were kidnapped and tortured. It's not something you can get up from and walk away. No one could be fine after going through that and I know you're not, no matter what you say. It's okay that your not fine Jayge, it's nothing to be ashamed off. You can tell us how you're really feeling because we're here for you. We're here to help you through this, you just need to let us in.

You put on this act for the media where you are always so confident and in control, where everything is fine but Jayge, we're your friends, not the media. You don't need to keep pretending, so just let down that damn wall of yours, okay?" Garcia said softly.

JJ looked down at her hands and when she looked up her eyes were brimming with tears.

"You want to know how I'm feeling. I am . . I am hurting like hell right now and . . ." JJ trailed off, her bottom lip trembling.

"And I'm scared because it feels like he's still here, watching me, but I don't get scared. I'm not supposed to get scared. I'm the one who is suppose to have everything in control and when I'm not in control, when I can't do that, I hate myself for it because it shows that I should be stronger, that I need to be stronger for everyone, for the team.

I-I've seen worse but this. . .this is just too hard and I'm showing how weak I am, how I'm not as tough as everyone else, and it shows that. . .I'm not strong enough for the team. I should be controlling this, I should. I can't let others see that I'm not as strong as they believe because if they do, then it shows that I'm not good enough for the team and need to be better." She whispered as tears fell down her face.

Morgan crouched down beside her so that he was eye level with her and he looked at her.

"JJ, I need you to look at me. Look at me." He said as she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Hey, don't do this to yourself, JJ. Don't think for a second that you're not good enough for the team because that's a load of crap. You are strong enough to be here. You're one of the strongest people on the team and we couldn't do what we do without you. You are so good at your job JJ, at keeping a cool and level head in times of crisis but this is different JJ.

This time you were the victim, not the person talking about the victim. By being the victim it's so hard for you to try to stay in control of your feelings because it's not a stranger that he's kidnapped and tortured, it's you and its okay for you to feel scared, not in control of your emotions.

It's simpler when things like this happen to people that we don't know, because it's easier for us to push aside the feelings since we don't know them, since their strangers but when something like this happens to someone we know, or even ourselves, it becomes so much harder to distance our emotions because it's scares the hell out of us, realizing that we could be or are victims.

You experienced the fear of being kidnapped, of being beaten. Not some other woman, not some person that you flipped through pictures of but you and it's a traumatic experience. It would be for anyone.

It doesn't make you weak to be scared, to show you still feel things, it makes you human and you don't need to be stronger JJ, your already strong.

Look, it's going to take a while to get through this JJ, but we're here for you. You don't have to keep doing this by yourself. We're here to help you, not judge you, okay?

What you did tonight showed incredible strength JJ, just by surviving. Tobias is dead and he's not coming back where as you're alive, you fought and were strong so don't you ever feel like you're not good enough or strong enough for the team, okay?" Morgan said softly as he watched tears spill down JJ's face as she lifted up her right hand and wiped them away.

"Okay." She whispered and Morgan gave her a small smile.

"Okay then. I'm going to go outside and tell the other how you're doing. I'll check on Reid and give you guys a update." Morgan said as he stood up and turned to go but JJ suddenly sat up straight in bed and grimaced in pain as it shot shooting pain through her ribs.

"JJ, what is it? Your pale as a ghost, you need to lie down." Garcia said in concern.

"No, no I can't. Reid, how is he? Is he okay? He's not . . ." JJ trailed off, her face suddenly going even whiter.

"No, no he's not dead. . ."Garcia said and JJ let out a sigh of relief as some color returned to her face but then she looked at Garcia suspiciously.

"You're holding something back. What is it? What aren't you telling me?" JJ asked her as Garcia shot a worried glance at Morgan and he nodded at her as she looked back at JJ.

"He-he's in surgery right now. They rushed straight into surgery as soon as he got her because he . . .Jayge, he's not doing so well." Garcia said softly.

JJ threw the covers off her bed and slowly swung her legs over the left side of the bed.

"What are you doing JJ?" Garcia asked, looking at her in concern.

"I'm going to see Reid." JJ said determinedly. She then used her left hand to grab the IV in her right hand and she yanked it out, causing blood to spurt out of her hand as Garcia looked at her in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the long update but here's the next chapter. Keep on reviewin and the last chapter will be up soon!

* * *

Morgan immediately rushed into action as he strode over towards JJ's side. He quickly tore off a small piece of her bed sheet and used it to start bandaging her right hand.

"JJ, what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't go anywhere right now. You need to stay here and rest. We'll go check on Reid, see if he's out of surgery, and we'll come back and tell you how he's doing, okay? You need to rest." Morgan said angrily as he continued to bandage her hand. He finished and then took a step backwards and folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at JJ.

"No. . .I c-can't, I have to see him. You don't understand . . ." JJ began.

"Then help us to understand." Morgan snapped at her, causing JJ to flinch a little.

"Derek." Garcia said sharply and Morgan let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

He then crouched down so that he was eye level with JJ.

"Look, JJ, I'm sorry for snapping on you like that. I'm just worried about you, that's all. We both are. You're not taking care of yourself and you're health is only going to get worse if you don't start taking care of yourself. If we're going to help you, we need to know what's going on. What is so damn important that you need to see Reid right now? He might be in surgery still so can't it just wait until . . ."

"I love him . . ." JJ blurted out, tears slowly sliding down her face.

There was a soft thump as Morgan fell backwards in surprise, landing rather ungracefully on his butt, and Garcia let out a small gasp as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I love him and he said he loved me. . .but I never got the chance to say it back. I need to tell him. . .I almost lost him once tonight without telling him and it nearly killed me. I need to see him, to see how he's doing so that I can tell him. . .please. . .let me go." JJ said quietly as she looked from Morgan to Garcia.

Morgan slowly got to his feet as Garcia walked around and leaned in, giving her friend a hug.

"Oh Jayge, honey, we had no idea." She said as she slowly pulled away.

"I was just so stubborn, you know? I was just too damn stubborn to admit my feelings for Reid until now. . .until I realized how I could lose him. I just never thought about loosing him." JJ said as tears spilled down her face.

"Don't worry, Jayge. We'll get you to see Reid, won't we Derek?" Garcia said as she looked across at Derek pleadingly.

"What? No, I'm sorry but there is no way. Besides, even if we were JJ has a broken ankle and ribs. How do you suggest that she gets around?" Morgan asked as he folded his arm across his chest.

"That's simple enough. How about a wheelchair, such as the one in the corner of the room? We can use that." Garcia said.

"You know Hotch will kill us both if he finds out we're doing this." Morgan said as a smile began to grow on Garcia's face.

"Does that mean you'll help?" She said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Morgan replied as he remained rooted on the spot.

"What if it was Penelope Derek? Wouldn't you want to know if she was okay or not?" JJ asked.

"Of course I would, I would be there in an instant . . ." Morgan began but he realized he'd stepped into a trap as he let out a sigh.

"Okay, okay I'll help but we need to be quick about this." He grumbled as he made his way over to Garcia and JJ.

"Thank you Derek." JJ said softly.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled as he moved over to JJ's left side, as she placed her left arm across his shoulder. She then placed her right arm over Garcia's shoulder and positioned herself on the edge of the bed.

"Ready? One . .two. . . three." Morgan said and together, him and Garcia lowered JJ off the bed slowly as she placed all her weight on her good foot as soon as it touched the ground, elevating her other foot slightly in the air as she clung to Garcia and Morgan's shoulders.

Together the three of them slowly made their way over to the wheelchair, where Garcia and Morgan gently lowered JJ into it, as she slowly sat down and placed her feet on the feet rests.

"Okay, I'm good. Let's go." She said as she looked up at Morgan and Garcia.

Garcia walked over towards the door as Morgan grabbed the handles on the back of JJ's wheelchair.

Garcia opened the door as Morgan pushed JJ through the door and turned right down the hall.

"This is crazy. You shouldn't be doing this." Morgan muttered under his breathe to JJ.

"Hey, you'd do the same thing for Penelope and you know it. Looks like I'm not the only one hiding emotions over here." JJ whispered and she looked up into his face and grinned as she saw him blushing.

"Guys, hold up." Garcia called out as she caught up with them.

"We need to get going because if Hotch catches us. . ."Morgan began but was cut off.

"Morgan?!" The three of them winced as they recognized the voice as Hotch's.

"So much for avoiding Hotch, huh?" JJ said as Morgan slowly turned her wheelchair around to see Hotch heading towards them with a look of anger and disbelief on his face, followed closely by Emily and Gideon.

"What the hell is going on here? JJ?!" He said angrily as he stopped a few feet away from them, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, Hotch. Guys." JJ said as she gave them a weak grin.

"How are you doing JJ?" Emily asked softly as she gave her a gentle smile.

"No, no asking how she's doing. She should be in her room resting. What is this?" Hotch snapped.

"And you two, what do you think you're doing? Helping her escape?" Hotch said as he looked at Garcia and Morgan.

"Don't get mad at them, I told them too. I'm going to see Reid Hotch and there's nothing you can do or say to stop me." JJ said.

"JJ, what you need to do is get some rest." Gideon said softly.

"What I need to do is see Reid." JJ snapped at him. She let out a tired sigh as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, at all of you, but there's something you guys don't know. It's what Reid said before and I can't leave things like this, I need to tell him how I lo. . ." JJ trailed off as tears filled her eyes and Gideon crouched down beside her, looking her in the eyes with a gentle expression on his face.

"I understand JJ. You care about him just as much as he cares about you. You'll get the chance to tell him, don't worry. Reid's strong. He'll make it though this. We'll go find him and see if he's out of surgery, okay?" Gideon said softly and Hotch looked at JJ with a softer expression on his face.

"Thank you." JJ said softly as she stared down at her lap. Gideon stood up and nodded at Morgan, who took a hold of her wheelchair and they all headed down the hall, towards the front desk in silence as JJ gripped the arms of the wheelchair tightly.

They approached the front desk and stopped as a nurse behind the desk stared up at them with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes. We were wondering how Spencer Reid was doing. Has there been any kind of update?" Hotch said as the nurse checked the computer.

"He's just come out of surgery and is in the ICU. It seems that it wasn't as bad as it first appeared but you can't go visit . . ."The nurse began but Hotch pulled out his credentials and laid them flat on the counter.

"He's a federal agent. Where is he in the ICU?" Hotch said a little more coolly and the nurse stared at the credentials with wide eyes.

"H-he's in room 315." The nurse said, looking a little flustered.

"Thank you." Hotch said and he gave her a curt nod as he took his credentials and tucked them into his suit jacket.

A few minutes later, they were on their way to Reid's room, Morgan leading the way with JJ.

They soon approached the room and Garcia paused by the door as Morgan let go of JJ's wheelchair and stepped back.

"We'll be out here if you need anything." Garcia said softly as she opened the door for JJ.

"Thanks Pene." JJ said softly as she smiled at her and then wheeled herself into the room. Garcia shut the door behind her and made her way over to everyone else.

"She really cares for him, doesn't she?" Emily said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah she does. We all knew Reid had a thing for JJ, and some of us just loved to pick on him for that . . ."Garcia looked directly at Morgan, who grinned at her shrugging his shoulders as if to say what can I say.

"But I questioned Jayge and teased her just as much as Morgan did Reid and I always thought the two of them would just be friends, but in a way, I'm kind of glad this happened. After what they've been through, they're going to need each other to lean on." Garcia said softly.

Suddenly there came a loud beeping from inside Reid's room and Gideon dashed for the door, throwing it open and running inside, followed closely by everyone else.

When they got inside, they saw that Reid was flatlining, a single, steady beep filling the air.

"Help, get help, he's dying!" JJ sobbed as she turned to look at them. Morgan ran out of the room and shouted for a help, while Emily and Garcia made their way over to JJ.

"JJ, what happened?" Emily asked her in concern. JJ looked up at them, her eyes wide in fear.

"I don't . . .I don't. . ."She began but her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out, slumping over in her chair.

"JJ? JJ!" Garcia cried out in concern as she tried to wake her.

"How is she? What happened?" Hotch said grimly as he strode over to Garcia and Emily.

"I don't know sir, she's just kind of passed out. I think the shock of seeing Reid crashing must have been to much." Emily said.

"We need to get her back to her room, now." Hotch said as Garcia grabbed a hold of JJ's handles and began pushing. Suddenly the door flew open as a team of doctor's came rushing in with a crash cart.

"Can everyone please move out of the way?" A doctor shouted and the team stepped back as they set it up.

The doctor ripped open Reid's hospital gown and grabbed the paddles from the cart.

"Charge to 300." He shouted.

"Charging to 300!" A nurse called out. The doctor rubbed the two paddles together and moved them towards Reid.

"Clear!" He shouted and he pressed the paddles onto Reid's chest, his body jumping up from the shock.

"Still nothing!" A nurse shouted at him.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted again as he pressed them onto Reid again, his body jumping up once more from the shock, everyone flinching as they watched.

"Come on . . .come on. . ." The doctor muttered as he stared at the screen.

"Nothing!"

"Clear . . . .. . ."

"We're losing him . . . . .


	21. Chapter 21

Final chapter is up! sorry for the wait! thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

A few weeks later. . .

JJ hobbled towards her office, her crutches tucked firmly under her arms as she pulled herself along, her left ankle swinging as she moved forward slowly.

After heading through the bull pen and dodging everyone's desk's, JJ exited the doors and turned left to head towards her office.

She pulled herself along a few times more, this time covering ground more quickly, before she reached her office, pausing momentarily as she turned to face the door.

Leaning over gingerly, wincing a little in the pain in her ribs, she turned the doorknob and opened the door, making her way inside her office.

She slowly turned herself around, closed the door and then turned to face her desk.

Piles and Piles of folders were stacked almost as high as the ceiling and she let out a deep breathe as she prepared to tackle it.

It was as if she had been gone for months, instead of just a few weeks.

It was hard to believe that two weeks had passed since the Tobias incident. It was especially painful being back at work already because it only made Reid's absence more noticeable.

He had been gone for two weeks and she missed him every day. . .

When she had woken up from the hospital, Emily and Garcia had filled her in on what had happened, giving her time to absorb all that had happened in the past hours.

Hotch had come in a few hours later, mainly to see how she was doing, but also to see what would happen with her work.

They had argued heatedly for almost an hour before JJ managed to persuade Hotch to take only two months off before returning to work, starting off doing deskwork, staying behind with Garcia on the cases they did.

So, a few days later she was discharged from the hospital and had been driven home by Garica, who had promised to call her every single day to check up on her.

Everything was fine the first day until she went to sleep. Or tried to go to sleep.

She had woken, screaming and drenched in sweat at two in the morning, trembling in fear at the nightmare that she had had.

At first, she knew that they were normal, for her to be having them, but as they continued the following nights, she knew that they weren't right.

They were making her afraid to go to sleep, not just that, afraid to even close her eyes.

In them, they were always the same. Tobias looming over her, with this eerie grin on his face as he beat her and she could feel every thing, the nightmare's were so real. She'd wake up trembling, on the verge of tears and she couldn't fall back asleep. She didn't want to have to see him again.

It was like she was reliving the experience over and over again, but this time there was no one there to save her.

So after a few nights, she had decided enough was enough. One night, after a particularly rough nightmare, she had gone into her bathroom and opened the mirror above the sink.

Inside the cupboard lay the two small vials of dialiud that she had take off of Tobias.

It was something she was ashamed off, so deeply embarrassed that she had to resort to using drugs to keep her away from the reality of what had happened.

It showed weakness and she hadn't told anyone about . . .she couldn't.

A drug addicted federal agent. Just what the agency wanted. She'd be fired for sure and she couldn't lose this job. It was what was keeping her going at the moment.

Shaking the thoughts aside, JJ swallowed thickly and then turned her focus to the task at hand.

She had to concentrate on the cases and forget about her personal problems. She would deal with them later.

She made her way over to her chair, hopping on one foot as she leaned her crutches against the wall.

She then slowly lowered herself into her chair and then turned to face the mountain of folders in front of her.

It was going to be a long day. . .

A few hours later . . .

JJ hung up the phone and gathered the file lying in front of her together.

She had just finished talking to Hotch, relaying to him that she had found a case for them to take.

A serial killer was targeting young women, chasing them through a forest for hours before finally killing them. So far five women had been killed in a span of a month, and JJ knew it was only going to get worse.

When she had looked at the pictures of the girl's bodies in the leaves, she had flashbacked to when Tobias had taken her out to the woods to be killed.

That's why she had to take this case. . .before more girls wound up killed after being terrified for hours on end, never knowing when it would end. They had to stop this. They had to stop it now.

JJ pushed her chair back a little and slowly stood up. She balanced on her one foot and carefully hopped and turned around to grab her crutches, placing them under her arms.

She turned around, grabbed the file and carefully tucked it under one arm as she made her way towards the door.

She paused by the door before leaning forwards slowly, wincing as it shot a sharp pain through her ribs, and then she twisted the handle and pulled the door open.

As she opened the door, the folder fell from underneath her arm and fell onto the ground, papers spilling everywhere as JJ let out a groan of frustration.

She removed the crutches from her arms and leaned them against the wall as she slowly made her way into a crouch.

"Here, let me help." JJ looked up and her face lit up as she grinned happily, staring at . . . .

Reid who had crouched down to pick up the folder.

"Reid! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back for a while." JJ said as she threw her arms around him, knocking him off balance a little as he stumbled back and let out a laugh as the two of them stood up, JJ's arms around his neck as she placed all her weight on him.

"I managed to persuade Hotch, just like you did and . . . I also missed you. Wanted to see how you were doing." Reid said as he looked into her eyes.

"I missed you too. . ." JJ said softly as she looked up at him. She then leaned up and kissed him gently as he kissed her back, placing his hands on the small of her back.

"My my my . . . ain't this a cozy scene." Morgan's voice called out from behind them and the two of them turned red as they turned and looked at him standing behind them, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hotch's got the conference room set up. Though I'd come and check on you JJ but I see Reid's got it covered. Meeting's in five minutes. Reid. .nice to have you back . . .good going my man." Morgan said as he slapped Reid across the back before walking towards the bullpen.

"Well. . .that was a little embarrassing. . ."JJ said as she let out a laugh.

"At least it wasn't Hotch or Gideon." Reid said as JJ smiled.

"True. That would have been worse." She admitted.

"So. . .new case for the team?" Reid asked as he held up the folder.

"Yeah. You going with the team on this one?" JJ asked and Reid nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's time to go back. . .you staying here with Garcia?" Reid asked and she nodded.

"I think it's for the best. I'll be in good hands." She said.

"Good, glad to hear it." Reid replied as he bent down and kissed her gently.

"Here. I'll help you take it to the conference room." He said as he held open the door, holding onto the case file as she slowly made her way out.

"Thanks Reid." She said.

"Anytime. . .JJ, hold on." Reid said as she turned around to face him.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He said softly and she felt a twinge of guilt as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm okay." JJ said and she knew it was a lie and Reid probably knew it was a lie, but he nodded, letting it go for now as the two of them headed off towards the conference room.

She was far from okay, and knew it would take her a while to get back, but she had Reid and today, that's all she needed. . . the other problems, well, that would be another day . . and another case. . .


End file.
